Uta no Prince-sama Scenarios
by Natsume4321
Summary: Ever imagined yourself having fluffy, romantic or down-right embarrassing moments with one of the princes? Read to find out how both of you reacted in those situations? I will add 'Perks of Dating...' chapters, too.
1. When you hug them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters, just the scenarios. (I am not going to write disclaimer for every chapter but it is applicable to the whole story)

* * *

**Natsuki:** (Y/N)-chan is sooo cute! *glomps you*

**Tokiya:** *feels very uncomfortable* Ahhh... you okay, (Y/N)?

**Cecil:** *hugs you back tightly* You are so warm, (Y/N)...

**Ren:** Little lamb~ Feeling little excited today, aren't we? *winks at you seductively*

**Otoya:** *rubs his head awkwardly and then pats your back* Hahaha... (Y/N)... I didn't know you like to hug.

**Syo:** *shocked* What are you doing?! What is somebody saw us? *sees Natsuki* Let's get out of here! *drags you to the roof top*

**Masato:** *body stiffens* _Masato-kun? Masa-chan? Hello? You okay? _*you start poking him*

**Reiji:** Kawaii~ *hugs you back and then kisses on your cheek*

**Ranmaru:** *blushes lightly* W-What are you-you doing? *stays frozen on the spot*

**Ai:** *looks at you blankly* According to my data, a person hugs when they are happy, depressed or for comfort.

**Camus:** Woman... I am a Count! Stop touching me you-you... peasant! *tries to escape from you*

* * *

**A/N**

I know second person isn't allowed, however, I thought it would be interesting. I have also published this on Wattpad and Quotev with the same title just different images

By the way, feel free to request anything~


	2. When you give them the song you composed

**Natsuki:** *smiles widely* (Y/N)-chan songs are the best! Arigato... *hugs you*

**Tokiya:** *looks at the composed sheet* Thank you, (Y/N). I appreciate your efforts.

**Cecil:** *looks at you with watery eyes* Thank you, (Y/N). I will sing your beautiful song with all my heart.

**Ren:** *smiles a caring smile* Your songs are really something, Little lamb~

**Otoya:** Arigato~ I am so happy you wrote a song for me. I hope I write lyrics worthy of this tune.

**Syo:** Sankyu! Yosh! I am fired up to write the world's best lyrics!

**Masato: ***gives a soft smile* Thank you very much, (Y/N). I will put everything into writing the lyrics.

**Reiji:** *confused* (Y/N)-chan, don't you only compose for ST RISH? Thank you a lot though, I will sing this song anyways.

**Ranmaru:** *frowns* I don't need your songs. *flinches when he sees tears coming out of your eyes* No... I didn't mean it like that...

**Ai:** *stares at you without any emotions* Don't you only compose for ST RISH?

**Camus:** *tries to hum the tune* This is not going in a flow... *hands you the sheets back* Compose something worthy of professionals. *walks away*

* * *

**A/N**

Who is your favourite character? Mine is Camus and Ai!

Request~


	3. When you cook them dinner

**Natsuki:** *sparkles in his eyes* (Y/N)-chan! I will cook cute things like... Piyo-chan cookies! *you sweat drop because you know how bad he is at cooking* _It's o-okay...__I want to cook myself ..._*he pouts cutely*

**Tokiya: ***shocked* (Y/N), are you cooking for me? *you giggle* _Of course, who else would I cook for? _*he tries to hide his blush*

**Cecil:** *smiles with affection* My princess, you should let the servants do the cooking. *you look at him cutely* _But I want to cook for you... Prince..._*his jaw hits the floor at your boldness*

**Ren:** What are you doing, Little lamb~? _Can't you see I am cooking dinner for you?_What are you cooking? _Miso-soup and karage._And you for dessert? _You are impossible..._*you roll your eyes at him*

**Otoya:** Yay! Thank you for cooking! I bet it is going to be delicious! *his face shows a lot of happiness*

**Syo:** Yosh! Sankyo, (Y/N)! I hope Natsuki doesn't come or it would be hell... *he seems scared*

**Masato:** Thank you very much, (Y/N)-san. I really appreciate your thoughts. Here, let me help you. *smiles gently*

**Reiji:** Kawii~ I can't wait to eat your delicious food! *gives you closed eyes smile as you blush* _It's nothing much..._Nope... Your cooking is really special!

**Ranmaru:** What in the world are you doing!? *you flinch at his loud voice* _I thought since you were busy with practice, you might not have enough time to cook yourself..._*he calms down* T-then, I hope you made some meat...

**Ai:** What are you cooking, (Y/N)? _Ahh... this is called pasta, Ai-san._I have never tried such a thing. Are you sure it is edible? *you smile at his curiosity* _Why would I make something that is not edible?_*he stares doubtfully at you for a long time* You are going to eat first. *you chuckle at his insecurity*

**Camus:** *stares at you* _Is there something wrong, Camus-sempai? _I am not a fan of spicy things. *you look down at the spicy chicken you are making* However, I won't mind trying it. *you look back at him again feeling grateful your efforts aren't wasted* But make sure you make caramel tea and cakes for desert!

* * *

**A/N**

Review. Favourite. Follow.

Any requests?


	4. When you shop with them

**Natsuki:** (Y/N)-chan! Look what I found! *you look up at him holding a Piyo-chan costume* I think you will look super cute in this

**Tokiya:**_My god, this is expensive but I love this purple dress..._Did you say something, (Y/N)?_Ahhh... no. Do you want go home now? _Hmmm... Ok. You go ahead; I am coming in a few minutes. _Okay..._ *3 days later* *(Y/N) received a box with a note on top that said: It will look pretty on you, (Y/N) * *In the box lies a beautiful, puple dress*

**Cecil:** *runs around in the shop* Waaahhh! The kimonos look sooooo beautiful! Ne~ I want to see you in a kimono, 'K? _Hai... If you say so._

**Ren:** _Ren. Why are you in a women's shop? Everyone is staring._*he grins* Why? Can't I help my girlfriend buy the perfect bikini? *you hit his head with a magazine* _S-shut up!_

**Otoya:** It is fun shopping with you, (Y/N)! Oh, what do you want to make for dessert? *you pretend to think long and hard* _Hmmm... What do you want, Otoya-chan? _*he smiles widely* I reallyyyy love your strawberry muffins! Let's get the ingredients for it!

**Syo:** *he is in a completely another world* No-no way! Are you a fan of Hyuuga-sensei? *you two hi-five loudly* (Y/N), lets buy as many merchandise as we can! *he looks around* That poster is cool! *drags you with him before you could protest*

**Masato:** _Thank you for accompanying me, Masato-san._No, it's fine. Besides it would be bad if you bought a piano that isn't fit for you. I would recommend you not to buy a grand piano, yet. *he keeps talking about piano with a passion that you have never seen*

**Reiji:** This is pretty as well! Mou~ At this rate we will buy the whole store, (Y/N)-chan! *you giggle at his child-like behavior* _Then stop making me try so many dresses! Let's go already! _Just this last one. I promise~ *he pouts at you*

**Ranmaru:** What the hell are you thinkin?! I can't go in a... women's store! *he blushes furiously and you decide to tease him a bit* _Is it so wrong to help your girlfriend choose which bikini would suit her? My... I should have just asked Camus then._*you look at him to see his reaction... he seems furious*Are you going to stand there all day long? Hurry up! And don't even think about asking Camus! *you giggle as he tries not to show that he is jealous*

**Ai:** *says in a monotone* My data says you have more than ten pairs of sandals. You don't need anymore shoes, (Y/N). *drags you out from the shoe shop to the nearby cafe* _Mou~ The__shoes are so pretty..._You have more than enough. *he knew he did have a point but you won't admit to that*

**Camus:** *truly smiles and has sparkles in his usually cold eyes* Shopping with you isn't so bad especially if we are looking for a birthday cake~ _You really like sweets don't you? _Who doesn't? Sweets are a nessicity! *notices one of his many favorite cakes* Have you tried mont blanc?! *you deny* Have you been living in this world?

* * *

A/N

Thank you, AnimeGirl4891, for your suggestions. I will try my best to do them by tomorrow or the day after. For now I am just republishing my works from Wattpad and Quotev.

Review. Favourite. Follow.


	5. When you watch a movie with them

**Natsuki:** *he wanted to watch his favourite movie again, Chicken Little, since it reminds him of Piyo-chan. You were bored in the first five minutes, therefore, you slept on his lap the entire time as he patted you head*

**Tokiya:** *takes you to one of the expensive cinemas in Tokyo to watch* What do you want to watch, (Y/N)? _Ahhh... I don't know. You can choose Toki~? _*you and him ended up watching Romeo+Juliet with him commenting on how stupid both of them were and you defending the star-crossed lovers*

**Cecil:** *instead of watching a movie, he decides on anime marathon*. Princess~ We have to watch (list of your favorite animes) by tonight! _Yosh! Let's do it! _*you put in the first one of your many animes that you plan to watch*

**Ren:** You know, Little lamb~ It's my birthday today. _Ohhhh... I didn't know that. Happy Birthday Ren!_ I don't want to spend my birthday alone, so accompany me to watch a movie that has released today... *he smiles slyly* _Sure! Which one? _Fifty Shades of Grey. (You can imagine what would have happened)

**Otoya:** *you and him cuddle together on his bed, since Tokiya isn't here, and watch High School Musical. He sings along to the songs and you compliment on his ability to sing English songs*

**Syo:** *you aren't suprised at his choice of movie... Prince of Fight. You aren't that interested in the movie since there is too much action and not much romance, so you end watching his face for the whole time, from the look of determination to his smile*

**Masato:** *you dragged him with you to watch Titanic in a movie theatre* *he was blushing the whole time because of some _scenes_ and the fact that there were mostly couples there* *he had to pat your back the at the end as you couldn't stop crying*

**Reiji:** *you and him decide to watch a chick-flick... more like you were forced to since you are not a fan of those movies... you had to comfort him in the end as he was sobbing hysterically*

**Ranmaru:** *both you and him are big fans of violence movies that's why you watched X-man. He prepared some fried chicken while you went out to buy some cold drinks*

**Ai:** *you wanted to make fun of him by putting on a sci-fic movie, A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) since his name is the same as the movie's. However your plan backfired as he was very interested in the movie... rather than you)

**Camus:** *you persuaded him into watching a Disney movie... more like emotionally blackmail. You put on Frozen to the latter's dismay. Throughout the movie you kept on mocking him on how he looked so much like Elsa while he just grunted at your nonsense*

* * *

**A/N**

I know that Fifty Shades of Grey hasn't released yet but will on Ren's BD, 14th Feb ... (I think)

Requests accepted~


	6. When you ask them for a piggy back ride

**Natsuki:** Of course, (Y/N)-chan! Do you want to go outside? We can pretend to be airplanes! *you chuckle at how cute he is*

**Tokiya:** *looks irritated* Aren't you old enough to walk, (Y/N)? _Mou~ Toki~ It's fun! Please? _*you look at him with puppy eyes* ... Fine... Just for two minutes. No more! _Hai-Hai. Bring me up!_

**Cecil:** Anything for my princess... *kneels down so you can climb up* _Yosh! First stop to yours and Camus-sempai's room! I feel like annoying him!_*he cringes* Ahh... Camus will know that I am not doing anything and then he will blow up...

**Ren:** Ohhh... Are you sure my Little lamb~ *lets you on his back* Because the destination will be my room. *starts running towards his room* _Put me down. Now! _*he starts laughing at your attempts to get off*

**Otoya:** Ehhh! Are you sure, (Y/N)? People might get the wrong idea. *rubs the back off his head in embarrassment* _Then, let's go to the park. You can carry me there._*you look at him with pleading eyes* H-hai... I guess that's okay...

**Syo:** Nani?! Why do you want a piggy back ride? _Because it is fun Syo-kun! _*he sighs* I give up. Here climb up. *he bends down so you can climb up* _Let's go!_

**Masato:** *he is blushing like crazy and is frozen on the spot* *you start poking him* _Masato-kun? Masa-chan? Hello? Why do I have this feeling this happened before?_

**Reiji:** Of course, my girl~ *you set yourself on his back* Where do you wanna go first? _Let's go to the rooftop!_Aye-aye, Captain! *you laugh at his randomness*

**Ranmaru:** Fine. Get on. *you gasp* What's wrong? _It is like the first time you have listened to me without shouting._Tch. Get on before I change my mind.

**Ai:** *poker face* No. _Why?_My weight is lower than yours. I would crush beneath you. *you hit him on the back* _Meanie! Are you calling me fat?! _Well... You weigh - *you hit him harder* _How do you know how much I weigh! You... You... closet pervet! _*he continues to stare at you without any emotions while you shout nonsense at him*

**Camus:** ... Why do you want a piggy back ride? _Ummm... because it is fun..._*he sighs* I will call Ranmaru for you. The peasant needs to do some work. _No... it's fine._*your face looks down* *he kneels down in front of you* Get on.

* * *

**A/N**

Who is your favourite band out of Starish, Quartet Night, Heavens or the former idols, aka the teachers? Personally, I think Quartet Night is the best!

Review. Favourite. Follow.


	7. When they hear you singing

_You were just sitting by the lake singing Mirai Chizu (or Poizon Kiss for Quartet Night characters). As you came to an end, you heard clapping behind you. You turned around to see your long-time crush behind you._

**Natsuki: ***smiles broadly* Amazing, (Y/N)-chan! You have a lovely voice~ _Tha-Thank you..._ You are so cute! *he lunges towards you to embrace you in a tight hug* _Natsuki-san... I... I can't breathe... _Opps... Sorry, (Y/N)-chan. *he releases you immediately only to find you blushing*

**Tokiya: **Do you like singing? _H-Hai..._ You seem to be very goodat it. You sure you want to be a composer, not an idol? *gives one of his rare smiles and naturally you blush* _I want to be a composer... so I can write songs for you to sing... _*you look up to him while he tries to hide the faint blush dusting his cheeks*

**Cecil:** Princess~ It is like you have the gift of muses. _Arigato, Cecil-san... _No, don't put '–san' at the end of my name. Call me Cecil. *you blush at his attempts to be closer to you* _Hai... Cecil-kun... _*he sighs dramatically* Oh, well, I guess this is good enough for now.

**Ren: **I didn't know you were this good at singing, Little lamb~ _No... I... I was just singing for fun... It's not much... _Don't be so modest, you are amazing at singing. *smiles seductively* Well, if you don't think you are that good... *leans in to whisper in your ear* we can practice in my room... *you just stood there dumbfound with your face as red as a tomato*

**Otoya:** *runs towards you* Wow! I didn't know you were this incredible at singing, (Y/N)-chan! *you smile widely* _Thank you for the compliment, Otoya-kun! _*you give him a cute, closed-eye smile* Hahaha... *he starts laughing awkwardly to prevent you from seeing his blushing face*

**Syo:** Isn't that the song Nanami made for STARISH? Heh~ it sounds good in female version as well. _Thank you, Syo-kun, but I prefer it when STARISH sings this... especially you... _*you realise what you have just said and blush furiously. You look at him to see he is doing the same* *you both stand in awkward silence until you excuse yourself*

**Masato:** You have a very beautiful voice, (Y/N)-san. _This is nothing much... but, thank you, it's means a lot coming out of an idol's mouth. _*he smiles softly* You should consider being an idol. Not saying the songs you compose are worth any less... however, you will earn more attention if you become an idol. _I am fine with composing songs and hearing your songs is enough for me... _*he looks shocked for a second but gently pats your head, very unlike him*

**Reiji: **Sugoi~ (Y/N)-chan~ I think your version of Poizon Kiss is better than Quartet Night's! *you blush at his compliment* _W-What are you saying? Quartet Night is very famous band because of your voices... I am nothing compared to you all... _Kawii~ Stop being so humble, (Y/N)-chan! *hugs you very tightly*

**Ranmaru:** *talks politely, unusual for him* You are very good. _Arigato... Ranmaru-san. _*awkward silence for a few moments* _Are you going to release any songs with Quartet Night?_ *you try to break the silence but after asking this question he narrows his eyes* I prefer to sing individually. *you stare at his back as he walks away*

**Ai: ***looks at you blankly* Your voice is considered to be on an idol's level despite being a composer. *you stare at him shock evident on your face since he rarely compliments anybody* _T-Thank you... Ai-kun... _However, your voice is a bit high for this song, you can try other songs created by Quartet Night. *you blush at his attempts to help you* _That would be appreciated, Ai-kun... _*you follow him towards the dorms*

**Camus:** Poizon Kiss? You are good, fit for the Queen herself. *you witness him giving a soft smile and his ice-cold eyes are smiling as well for the first time, you couldn't help but blush at his handsome face* _Thank you for your compliment, Camus-san, but you are a lot more better... _*he laughs at your words* Timid, are we? *you smile as well seeing him open up to you is a good sign*

* * *

**A/N **

This is dedicated for you, AnimeGirl4891 ~ (sorry I kinda changed the scenario a bit)

I will do yours next, PassionMusic.

Review. Favourite. Follow.

Requests?

Btw, have you heard the songs I have mentioned? Both of them are good _


	8. When you tell them you are pregnant

_You sat in the corner of you and your boyfriend's room, crying your heart out. What would happen to your future? What will your family think? What will your friends have to say about this? And most importantly... What would he say? Thinking about the possible reactions of your boyfriend terrified you. You glanced at the little plastic stick with a pink plus sign... You are going to keep this baby no matter what he says, even though you are only twenty years old._

"_I am back." He entered the room to find you in a mess, "What happened (Y/N)?"_

"_I... I am pregnant." You whispered in the thin air as a tiny drop of tear falls out of your eyes._

**Natsuki: ***he tries to say something but no words come out of his mouth, after what seems like an eternity he spoke* Kyaa~ Arigato, (Y/N)-chan! I can't wait to see a little (Y/N) running around! *he hugs you tightly, then suddenly leaves you* I am sorry, (Y/N)-chan, I could have hurt both of you... *you have tears swelling in your eyes again, but this time, tears of joy* _It's okay, Natsuki, you won't hurt anyone of us by displaying your affections towards us... _*you hug him again while he rubs your back*

**Tokiya:** *he stays still, very still. You can hear the tick-tock of the clock* _I am very sorry... Tokiya... I should have... _*you break into sobs again* Shhh... *he walks over to you and both of you sit on the bed with him deep in thought* _Tokiya... _We will get through this. I won't leave you, (Y/N). I will play an influential part in the upbringing of this child. *he looks at you with a soft smile caressing his face; however, you knew that wasn't the case. His eyes show that he is terrified by the news*

**Cecil:** *his mouth opens in shock, but, after a few moments his face breaks into a grin* I am soooo happy, Princess~ Oh the muses! I can't believe I am going to be a father! *you sigh in relief when out of nowhere he picks you up, spinning you around* Hooray! I can't believe it! This child will be the next king or queen after us! *he stops suddenly and puts you down* _What's wrong, Cecil? _ I apologise for my rash behaviour, (Y/N). Have you been to the doctor? _No... I... _What?! Hurry up! We have to see the doctor! *he starts panicking, however, the only thing in your mind is that he is not upset and you both will be fine*

**Ren:** *shock is very evident on his face* _Ren... _How? When did this happen? Weren't you on pills? *you were taken aback with his serious tone, you know he isn't happy; not one bit. This caused you to breakdown umpteenth time.* I am sorry, Little lamb~ I didn't mean to be so... harsh. *he tries to comfort you with no luck* Look, (Y/N), I am not angry. It is just a bit too much to take in. I... there is so much going on with my family... I don't know what to do. However, I will try my best to keep my wife and baby safe. *you stop crying and look at him give a caring, not seductive, but caring smile* _W-Wife? _Yep. We are going to get married soon, K? After, our daughter is born. *winks at you, coming back to his normal self*

**Otoya: ***he is standing there gaping like a fish* _Otoya, are you mad? _*you spoke meekly, afraid of his answer* Mad? Me? I am the happiest man alive on earth! *you wipe away your tears at his comment and smile brightly towards him. He kneels down in front of you and gently rubs your now flat stomach* Ne. I am happy but are you okay with this? *his smile disappears from his face* _Otoya... Why won't I be happy if you are happy? I am happy that we are having a child together. _*his smile returns again* I want three... _Huh? _I said I want three children. _Heh?! _*you sat there with a blushing face as he continued to rub your stomach*

**Syo:** Nani?! I think I misheard you... What did you say again? *you looked down at your feet and spoke in a voice below whisper* _Y-You heard me right, Syo-kun, I... am pregnant... _*tears rapidly start falling out of your eyes again while he just stands there trying to process the meaning behind your words* *after a few minutes, he hugs you like his life depended on it, you could feel your top getting wet by his tears* Gomen... Gomen... Gomenasai, (Y/N)... *after staying in the same position for a long time, he retreats and looks in your eyes with his own red, puffy eyes* I promise, I promise I will help you look after our baby... I won't back away. *he forces a smile* How long till little Kurusu is born?

**Masato: ***this news hits him hard, different thoughts are running through his mind* _Masato? Are you okay? _I... I am thinking... _I am very sorry, Masato, I will get out of your way... so you can continue to pursue your dream as the heir to Hijirikawa Financial Group... I and this child, we are not going to interfere... _*he does something unexpected... he kisses you passionately and then withdraws* You are wrong... that was never my dream. My dream has always been to live with you forever, (Y/N)... and now that can finally come true... with the three of us. *you start crying again but this time because of happiness*

**Reiji: ***starts fangir-boying?* Oh my god! Oh my god! I am going to be a father! Thank you so much, my girl~ *all your negative thoughts are washed away as you accepted all his hugs and kisses without any complaint* Is it a girl or boy? _What do you hope for, Reiji? _Hmmm... I actually don't mind what gender it is... However, a girl would be nice~ _Oh. I wanted a boy as sweet as you... _Don't worry, (Y/N)-chan, our second child might be a boy~ *he replied grinning from ear to ear but stopped when you choked on nothing at his boldness*

**Ranmaru: ***speaks in a rather soft voice, clearly worried* Hey, (Y/N), are you okay with this? _That is what I wanted to ask you, Ranmaru? _*you dreaded his response and couldn't handle the silence that has engulfed the room* I can't believe it. I... I couldn't be happier... but, I... I am going to quit being an idol. _Why?! _*your question came out a bit raspy than imagined* Isn't is obvious? I am going to take care of both of you. *tears started forming at his kindness that he rarely shows anybody* Are you okay? You hurt? Should I call a doctor? Should I... *you stopped his questions by kissing him*

**Ai: ***the emotionless man widened his eyes in surprise* _Ai? Ai? _Yes, (Y/N)? _I am sorry, Ai... _Don't apologise. Take responsibility. I am assuming you haven't been to a doctor? *worry adorns his face for the first time in his life* _No... I just found out... _*his worry turns into a frown* We are going. Now. Get ready. _Are you mad, Ai? _*he sighs then speaks* I am not mad, I am just... worried. I want to make sure both of you are safe and healthy... According to my data, you are only twenty years old. A young age to be a mother, so there are many risks... *he hugs you all of sudden while you pat his back to assure him everything is going to be fine*

**Camus:** *he smiles genuinely* I can't wait. *you smile back in response* By the way, why are you in a mess, (Y/N)? _I thought... you are going to be mad... _*he playfully bonks your head* Are you stupid, (Y/N)? Why would I be mad? In fact, I am the luckiest man alive in the world! I can't wait to welcome the next Count or Countess~ *you giggle at his hidden playful nature, the next thing you know, he bends down to kiss your stomach and talks to his unborn child* Hello there, mini (Y/N). It's going to be a long time till I meet you, therefore, I am asking you not to trouble your mother... *he looks at you* So, what did it say? _It is telling you not to worry since we will be fine~_

* * *

**A/N**

This one is for you, PassionMusic~

I will put yours on my list of scenarios to do Guest (you know who you are)

I hope you like this... So far, this on took the most effort to write, but I had fun trying to imagine their reactions!

Please review, favourite or follow as it motivates me to write.

If you have any scenarios, please tell, I will do my best to do them.


	9. When they see their baby

Firstly, thank you so much, everyone~ Thank you all for reviewing or following! I appreciate your support~

Next...

I am soooo sorry! I know you all have requests that you would like me to do; however, this is something I personally wanted to do as a follow up of the last chapter. I will probably do another follow-up chapter later on, 'When they interact with your kid' but that is up to you guys, if you would like me to do it or not. It is just an idea I came up with.

When their see your baby for the first time...

* * *

**Natsuki: ***he stares at his sleeping baby boy in your arms without commenting how cute it looks, very unlike him* _Want to hold him, Natsuki? _*he finally tears his gaze apart from the boy and holds his arms out* Hai, (Y/N)-chan... *you hand him his son gently, making sure to clearly explain how to hold him* _What do you think, Natsuki? _I don't know... I don't know how to describe how happy I am... *you smile whole-heartedly and give him hug as he wraps his arms around both of you*

**Tokiya: ***he was surprised when the doctors told him he has twin daughters to say the least, but now, the usually cool Tokiya is very terrified when you ask him to hold his girls* _Tokiya, I will show you how to hold them. Don't worry. Here. _*you thoroughly explain the way his hands should be positioned on the head and back and demonstrate it as well* (Y/N), I think I will crush these tiny creatures... they are too fragile... *you laugh at his ridiculous fear while he tries to tell you that he is completely serious*

**Cecil: ***he had been very restless since you went into labour, however, when he finally saw you and his boy; he calmed down a bit* Good job, my princess~ *he kisses you on the forehead then caresses his son's face that is very similar to his own* Can I hold him? _Of course, Cecil, he is yours too! _*he takes the baby from your lap and settles it in his arms* What do you want to name him? _You can choose, Cecil. _*he ponders for a moment before whispering* ...Shu... (A/N. Shu Sakamaki , Diabolik lovers, same voice actor for both of them)

**Ren: ***he congratulates you and hands you a red rose, then he moves his eyes to the tiny bundle wrapped in an orange blanket in your arms* Can I, Little lamb~? *you carefully hand him the bundle of joy* So a prince or a princess? _A princess. _*he looks over to his little princess then mumbles something incoherent* _What was that, Ren? _...I said that I have to put several locks on her door to prevent any perverts eyeing my daughter. *you giggle at the irony of his words*

**Otoya: ***he looks at his little girl with loving eyes* Kawaii... Kawaii isn't she, (Y/N)? _Hai, just like you... _*he removes the blanket from her head to see the same crimson hair he has* _What should we name her, Otoya? _You can choose, (Y/N). _No... I don't know... _*he looks out of the window at the white snow covering the city* ...Akayuki ...Akayuki Ittoki... It suits her. What do you think, (Y/N)? _You are unbelievable, Otoya... I am very tired, mind watching over Akayuki... _*he nods in reply as he takes Akayuki from you and sits near the window* (A/N. 'Aka' means 'red' while 'yuki' means snow, therefore, Akayuki; red snow)

**Syo: ***he is just as shocked as the time you told him you were pregnant, he tried to stop himself from shaking while holding his baby boy* _Syo, stop shaking, you might drop Tadashi... _Nani?! Why Tadashi?! *his loud voice woke Tadashi up who in return started to wail loudly* _Syo... _*your voice is dangerously low, you took the baby away from him, trying to calm him down... the fun has just started, oh boy...* (A/N. Tadashi Karino from Special A, again, same voice actors)

**Masato: ***you have rarely seen the calm and collected Masato freaked out, he was holding the little, blue-haired girl in his shaking arms, but what you didn't know was that he was worried if he is going to be good father unlike his own father* _Masato... relax. _I am scared... *you raised an eyebrow at his words* _And why are you 'scared'?_ Will she like me? Will I be good enough? *you softened your gaze...* _Oh, Masato... You are going to be a wonderful father..._

**Reiji: ***despite desiring a daughter, he has a son* _Gomen, Reiji... It is a boy. _Why are you apologising, my girl~? I told you didn't I, it doesn't matter what gender the baby is. _But... _*he pulled you into a deep kiss, after a few moments he pulled away* I am just relieved that you and Kyouhei are safe and sound... *you would have started tearing up at his concern but you were more concerned about the fact that he has already named your son* _Kyouhei. Kyouhei. What kind of name is it? _Ehhhh... (Y/N), don't you like it? *you two started arguing about the names* (A/N. Kyouhei Takano from The Wallflower, same voice actor)

**Ranmaru: ***you could clearly see the tears spilling down his face and he wasn't even trying to hide them* Thank god... Thank god... You both are safe. *you went into labour three weeks earlier than scheduled, the doctors already informed him that there is a very high chance that the child might not survive... however, miracles do happen* _Hai! We both are fine, Daddy! _*he gently picked up his baby afraid that he might crush it* So a...? _A girl, Ranmaru. _*he kissed her cheeks and then hugged you both against his chest, near his heart, afraid his happiness can be snatched away in a blink of an eye*

**Ai: ***he shows a lot of emotion for a robot as he looks at the pair of fraternal twin; a girl and boy* They are so cute. Very cute indeed. _Of course they are, Ai. After all they look a lot like you. _Can I name them, (Y/N)? _Go ahead, I can't of think of anything anyway... _Aine for the girl and Aoi for the boy. _Really? That's all you could come up? Both of them sound very similar to you name. _*he looks at you and pouts cutely, trying to emotionally blackmail you, you sigh* _I guess these names are sweet... _*he suddenly hugs you before he kisses Aine and Aoi on their forehead* (A/N. Aine is the name of the person who died and this lead to Ai being created, search on Wiki if you don't know. And as for Aoi, I got that from the cute guy who voices Ai, Aoi Shouta, he is adorable _ *

**Camus: ***he couldn't be more glad that both of you are safe and sound* _Camus... I am so happy... _*he gives his heart-throbbing smile and looks down at the bundle of joy on your lap* _Do you want to hold her, Camus? _Hai... *you hand him his girl, making sure he is holding her properly* What do you want to call her, (Y/N)? _You can do the honours._ *he looks at you to make sure you are okay with it, you nodded in response* How about... Natsume? I think it is a very elegant name. _It is very sweet... Natsume. _*he kisses you before hugging Natsume close to his heart* (A/N. Natsume Asahina from Brothers Conflict because of the same voice actor, Natsume is a girl's name as well)

* * *

**A/N**

I am not going to stop this fanfic anytime soon... so rest assured. I might take few days, maybe even a week, to update, but that is because I have my finals coming up in 3 weeks . So updating will be really slow but please continue to show your support _ You don't know how happy a simple review makes me

I have posted this same fanfic on Quotev and Wattpad as well; however, I receive the most support here. Thank you guys! Therefore, I would let you decide what the next scenario will be. Since I have been receiving quite a few similar scenarios, I would let you decide which one should be first. Please post your favourite two scenarios out of the ones below in the review section before Tuesday night and (hopefully) I will update before Saturday next week:

When he knows you are watching him sleep

When both of you share an umbrella

When you accidently kiss him

When you are sick

When he proposes

When they see you naked by accident

When you ask them out on a date

When you ask who he likes

When you ask them out on a date

When you give them a present

When you go to a ghost house together

These are the scenarios all the readers requested, there are some I personally wanted to do, but, of course, you guys come first ;) Ohhhh... and one last thing, despite this whole vote thing, I will eventually do all the scenarios. I don't want to disappoint anyone. This is just to know which ones to do first.

*Wow! This is the longest AN I have written. _Phew_. I must have bored you out. Anyone else has finals, or am I the only one?*

P.S. I probably didn't mention this but, please, if you notice any grammar or punctuation mistakes, inform me (review or pm) so I can fix them. The thing is I don't check after I finish writing the reactions of the characters; I just publish it.

P.S.S. Since Snow-chan feels like she is rambling on (er... you are.) (Shut up!) So, I shall ask you a totally random question... (that isn't a reason to ask a question to reader-chan) What is your favourite anime? I love OHSHC, Death Note, Maid-sama, Gakuen Alice, Brothers Conflict... and of course, UtaPri (why would you be writing this fanfic then... honestly you are stupid, Snow-chan) (no comments)

* * *

Katie Horror - Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. It is very hard for me to identify them since, well, I write it on a whim and publish it. I should really start re-reading it, ne? And thank you so much for the offer. If you can, I would really appreciate if you can point out the mistakes in futher chapters, however, I would try to minimise them. Thank you for reviewing~

Naeme - I am a psychic! *insert evil laughter* Just kidding~ I actually wanted them to have girls and the rest to have boys. Thank you for reviewing~

QN's number one fan - Hey! That's meant to be my title ;) Quartet Night fans REUNITE! Thank you for reviewing~

RandomAnonFan - I am so glad to know you are reading my fanfic~ Of course, I have added your scenario on my list! Thank you for reviewing~

TsukinoX - I will try my best to update, however, with my finals coming up; it will be real slow. Thank you for reviewing~

AnimeGirl4891 - No worries! I hope I can do your other scenario soon. Thank you for reviewing~

Maika - Some other readers on other websites have also asked for this scenario. I would try my best to do this scenario as well. Thank you for reviewing~

PassionMusic - How do you like the scenario I have written? It took the most effort out of all the other scenarios. Thank you for reviewing~

Guests - Well since you all are guests and I can't exactly pinpoint if you are the same person or different people, so I guess I can only say one thing... Thank you for reading and reviewing~


	10. Author's Note

This isn't an actual scenario (as you can see)

So... I noticed I haven't received many reviews/pm informing me of your favourite two scenarios (heck I only received two, one from Katie Horror and another one from guest) However, I did receive a few suggestions or a general comment. (Btw, the Guest who suggested when you die... DO YOU WANT ME TO CRY WHILE WRITING THE EMOTIONAL SCENES FOR 11 CHARACTERS?! ... Actually... That is not a bad idea to end my scenario book with, not like I am ending anytime soon)

Sorry I got side-tacked.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... please tell me your fav. two scenarios so I can actually decide which order to do them. Mind you, I am going to do all in the end though.

Love,

Snow-chan


	11. When they see you naked by accident

**Natsuki:** *smiles broadly* You are so cute, (Y/N)-chan! *you are blushing heavily* _Natsuki, I am not wearing anything right now... So mind leaving?_Okay! *you sigh audibly at his innocence*

**Tokiya:** *blushes furiously* _Please leave now, Tokiya-kun..._*you try to control your anger* *he closes his eyes* Please excuse me... And next time, please lock the door. *he leaves the room quietly*

**Cecil:** *stops moving and then suddenly collapses* _Cecil!_*looks up from the floor at you, however, your body is now covered by a towel* _Are you okay, Cecil? _*mumbles incoherently*

**Ren:** *a wolf like smile is plastered on his face* Nice body... Little Lamb~ *you blush, quickly wrapping the towel around you and shoving him out... his chuckles could be heared from the other side*

**Otoya:** *nose starts bleeding* _Otoya..._ I- I- I am so sorry, (Y/N)! *closes the door with a loud thud*

**Syo:** *his face puts a tomato to shame* (Y/N)... _Syo..._*rushes out of your room... forgetting to close the door, you rush to close the door and hear him scream an apology from across the hall*

**Masato:** *frozen on the spot* _Get out, Masato!_*you slam the door on his face*

**Reiji:** *his eyes grow wide* _Reiji! _I am very sorry, (Y/N)-chan! *he closes the door and shouts from outside* I promise I didn't see a thing!

**Ai:** *his usual blank face* Please wear some clothes, (Y/N). According to my data, it is 16°C outside. You will catch a cold. *you throw your skirt at him* _Get out you pervet!_

**Ranmaru:** *curses under his breath* _Ranmaru- Leave. Now._*looks up at you with a glare* Lock the door next time. _You knock on the door next time._

**Camus:** *his mouth is open wide*Ahhh... *you try to cover yourself* Where is Ajima, that peon? *he leaves looking for Cecil... apparently*

* * *

Finals are... OVER! OH YEAH! FINALLY!

I have a very good explanation why I couldn't post earlier... my laptop went to repair and I couldn't post why my phone. And that is why I couldn't tally the favourites and ended up doing a random one. I am sooo unorganised right now, please stick with me while I try to put together all the scenario ideas and see which one is the highest votes.

I apologise again...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter though~

Oh! And thank you all for reviewing and following this fanfic. I am sorry that I can't reply right now since I just quickly want to post this.

Snow-chan has been very bad hasn't she? I hope her readers can forgive her ;(

.Like?


	12. When you ask them who they like

_You couldn't hold it in your heart anymore... you had to tell him that you liked... no... loved him. But... what if he liked someone else... what if he didn't like you back... what if he already had a girlfriend you didn't know about... what if..._

_No! Before you confess you will ask him who he likes..._

**Natsuki:** Huh? *smiles widely* I love Piyo-chan! *you face-palm* _I meant a real person. Who do you like? _Ohhh... You of course! *you blush* _I... I like you too..._

**Tokiya:** As an idol, I shouldn't allow feelings to disrupt my work... *you pout cutely though you were dying inside* _But Tokiya... there must be someone you love or at least like..._*tiny dust of blush lines his cheeks* Yeah... you... *he mumbles quietly but you heard him loud and clear* _I love you too..._

**Cecil:** *wonders for a moment* I like... *you wait for his answer* ...everybody. *smiles genuinely* I love my family, friends, fans... *speaks quietly* ...but I love you the most... *you hug him tightly* _Me too..._

**Ren:** *smirks* Somebody is jealous~ *you blush madly* _No..._*suddenly becomes serious* Forget it. I love you, nobody else. I thought my heart belonged to every girl but it turns out it's only you... *hugs you close*

**Otoya:** *blushes* I... I... *you sigh audibly knowing this will go nowhere* _I love you, 'k? _*blushes more deeply* I have always loved you too, (Y/N)...

**Syo:** Nani?! Why would you want to know that? *you roll your eyes* _Maybe because I love you..._Nani?! Are you serious?! I... love you too! _Stop shouting so much Syo..._

**Masato:** *looks at you weirdly* I don't have time to love anyone... *tears start spilling out of your eyes and start to walk away* ...except you... *you turn around hastily* _Huh? _*smiles at you* I love you, (Y/N).

**Reiji:** *blinks repeatedly and then laughs loudly* _I am serious?!_What do you think, (Y/N)-chan? There is nobody else except you who I like as more than friends~ *you smile as he brings you in close to him*

**Ranmaru:** *blush dusts his face... a very rare event* What kind of question is that? *you are about to respond but he interrupts you* Jeez... I love you woman... *he tucks your head underneath his head so you don't see his red face*

**Ai:** *blank face as usual* What is love? *you meantly face-palm* _It's when you feel happy because the other person is happy... you feel the need to protect them, care for them..._So basically what I feel for you. Is it love? *you blush at his straight-forwardness* _W-Who knows?_

**Camus:** *replies immediately* I love my Queen... I am loyal to her. *you feel your heart breaking into pieces* But if you mean who I love as in I want to spend the rest of my life with... then... I imagine it is... you *he smiles genuinely and kisses on your forehead*

* * *

Now that I am bit more organised I will post chapters in priority order. I tallied the votes and for the next chapter I am doing *drum roll* When they are sick and you take care of them~ I really wanted to do 'when they interact with your child/ren ' but you guys come first ;)

**Question**: Should I start writing one-shots for UtaPri characters... meaning the scenario updates would be slow. What do you think? I would like to know your opinions?

**ShirleyCharlie**: I appreciate that you took time to suggest some scenarios... however I am already so full. I would add it to my list though. So thank you!

**Lizzycrazystar**: No don't thank me. I should thank you for reading this. Please continue reading it.

**xxXMythiaXxx**: *tears forming in my eyes* Snow-san... Snow-san... This is the first time someone has put the honorific 'san' next to my name... Arigato~ Thank you for reading... And yes as for the baby...ummm... let's just assume that Ai is temporarily a human (I am sorry I can't come up with a better reason) ... Thank you for reviewing again.

**Harukananami321**: Thank you for reading. Hehehehe~ Nice name, Haruka Nanami

**The lovely ore-sama45**: Is it just me or is your name referring to Ayato from Diabolik Lovers? You are the only person who forgives me... *sparkles in my eyes* Thank you...

**Candy4beth**: Woah. Woah. Woah. Slow down. So many suggestions. Thank you for taking time out to suggest. I really appreciate it. Btw. I am trying to imagine when they see fanfics of themselves. That sure would be interesting to write.

**Guestthatlovesu**: Oh my god! I broke your name apart in words... Thank you! *blows a kiss towards your direction* It would be interesting to write for Satsuki, however, that means extra work for me. (I apologise for being lazy). But because of your cool name I would add Satsuki to one of your chosen scenarios in the future~ K?

**Guests**: You are still nameless. I can't identify you from one another... so all I can say is THANK YOU~ please keep reading and reviewing~

Thank you to everyone who favourite or follow me or the story. Thank you so much~

Until next time,

Snow-chan


	13. When they are sick

**Natsuki:** Achoo! *he cutely sneezes* _I told you Natsuki not to go to the concert in this cold weather... and look at you now; all sick..._ *he looks at you with those adorable eyes* Sorry... (Y/N)-chan.

**Tokiya:** *he is finally properly sleeping in days. The stress of idol work has tired him out but he refused to rest which resulted in this situation; you taking care of him* T-Thank... you... (Y/N)-san... _He talks in his sleep?!_

**Cecil:***cough-cough* Oh god... What happened to me? Why am I sick all of the sudden, Princess? *you roll your eyes at his stupidity* _If you came out from the lake asap in this cold weather and didn't eat ice cream later... then maybe you won't be sick!_ *pouts cutely* You are so mean, Princess~ You are meant to console me, not tell me off...

**Ren:***tries to smirk seductively but fails* Ohhh... *sniffs* Little lamb gonna take care of me. *sniffs* Are you trying to take advantage- *you smack him on the face* _You aren't sick if you have enough energy to tease me._

**Otoya:** Achoo! *you gave him a bowl of miso soup* Thank you... (Y/N)-chan... *you give him a heartwarming smile and said in your cutest voice* _No worries, Oto-yan!_ *his face became as red as his hair because of your cuteness* _Are you okay, Oto-yan?_ I-I am fine... _You are heating up though._ *he hides his face under the blanket*

**Syo:** _You are not going and that's final._ But I am fine... *cough-cough* *you rolled your eyes* _You are clearly not fine..._ *you tied him to his bed so he doesn't escape* _Now stay here like a good boy while I make porridge for you..._ But I don't want to miss the audition for Prince of Fights! *you calmly closed the door, muffling his protests from the other side*

**Masato:** *you have never seen the uptight Masato sick, so it took you by surprise but nonetheless you are taking care of him* I am sorry *cough-cough* for the trouble... (Y/N)-san... _Relax Masato..._

**Reiji:** *his hands and feet are tied together while he is tied to the chair* This is torture, (Y/N)-chan! _It's good for you. Now hurry up and eat this._ *you stuffed boiled vegetables in his mouth as he cried fake tears* This is dangerous food... _No... the fried food is more dangerous especially when you are sick..._ No! *he continued begging you to stop feeding him*

**Ai:** *you are suprised that an android became sick but he is developing human emotions* I think... I need to visit professor. Achoo! *sniff-sniff* My data doesn't contain any information on my situation right now... *you giggle* _You are just sick Ai-Ai._ Why? _Because you over-worked yourself. _ Oh. That explains a lot.

**Ranmaru:** *at first he refused to let a woman take care of him, but after nearly collapsing, he gave in. Now here you are, placing wet towels on his forehead to cool him down. You can't help but stare at his helpless, tsundere face* *cough-cough* Don't... Don't stare at me! _Ack! Caught red-handed..._

**Camus:** No! _Yes! _ I can't just stay here... My Queen has requested for me. *you mentally sigh* _I think your health is a tad bit more important than the Queen's request._ *you reply sarcastically* *cough-cough* Excuse me. How dare you- *you stuff a small cupcake in his mouth* Mmmmhhh... _Here I bought you more sweets and a cup of tea to help you get better..._ It's good. One more. *you put another one in his mouth*_Now you are gonna stay here and get better..._ Fine.

* * *

**xXx**

So, um, guys, I noticed there weren't many reviews for the last chapter... Are you not liking it? Or am I doing something wrong? Reviews motivate me to write, so if you can take a few moments to just comment, I would appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

Review? Favourite? Follow?

**Question:** Is there any website where I can read the manga of this anime?

**IchigoxKisshu:** Thank you for your suggestions, however, I already have so many. I will add it to the list though. Thank you for reading~

**FragileDancer:** I am happy that you liked it. Stay tuned for more~

**xxXMythiaXxx:** Hello again. It makes my day to know that I made you day. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. *blows a kiss towards you* I was crying in happiness, I swear nobody has put –san next to my name. Thank you. Your ideas are certainly not lame. But like I said... my list is kinda long. So it will take time. Lastly thank you soooooo much for encouraging me to write. Stay tuned~ Ohhh... and I nearly forgot. I looked at your profile and I think we will get along well. I love Winter Blossom and Posion Kiss... actually I love all of the songs in UtaPri.I am a Natsume, Hikaru and Ai fan too. I like Matt too. And, of course, our choices of voice actors match too. Hi-fi! (In case you are wondering, I am not a stalker~)

**TsukinoX:** Ai is mine. Sorry I felt it was necessary to say that. ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing~


	14. When you accidently kiss them

_You were waiting for your best friend... long-time crush... to come. Suddenly, you hear him calling your name out. He runs towards you, however, he trips over a rock and falls on top of you. His lips meet yours..._

**Natsuki:** Sorry, (Y/N)-chan... *rubs the back of his head as you blush* _It's okay...? _*his eyes start sparkling* You are so cute! *hugs you tightly*

**Tokiya:** *blushes furiously* I am so sorry, (Y/N)-san! _No! It's okay! _*an awkward silence that seems to last forever* So... *clears throat* Ahh... Let's go then...

**Cecil:** Ahhhh... Princess~ *you try to avoid eye contact with him... he notices it and brings your face closer to his* Are you mad... Princess~? *you fainted right there*

**Ren:** *smirks* This is what you want- _Gomenasai!_*you run away from him trying to hide your tomato-red face*

**Otoya:** *eyes widen* Wahhhh! I am sorry, (Y/N)-chan! Gomenasai!*runs of god knows where while you just stood there* _Ahhh... Otoya-kun..._

**Syo:** *his soul escaped from his body but you put it backin again* _Syo-kun!_*you violently shake him* _Syo-kun! Wake up!_

**Masato:** *quickly gets up and helps you stand up too* I apologise (Y/N)-san! *bows at a right-angle* _No... You don't have to bow..._

**Reiji:** Hehehehe~ *rubs the back of his neck awkwardly* _I am very sorry, Reiji-kun..._Nonon... It's not your fault, my girl~ *winks at you*

**Ai:** *stands up and acts like nothing happened while your cheeks are on fire* You okay? *you avoid eye contact with him* _H-hai... I am fine..._

**Ranmaru:** *blush covers his cheek* H-hey... *stays silent for a while* ...Sorry. *turns you around so you won't see his cheeks that has turned more red* Le-let's go! _H-hai..._

**Camus:** *stands up and helps you too and then bows like a gentleman* I apologise, (Y/N)-chan... *you blush at his manners* _It's okay, Camus-sama..._

_xXx_

**Naeme**: Awww... _ Your reviews make me smile too~ I am glad people read what I write. And sorry... I would try to make Masato's parts longer. It's just that he barely shows any emotion therefore I can barely connect to him. I don't want to make him OOC.

**xxXMythiaXxx**: I too love Aoi Shouta . He is sooo cute... And you write fanfic! o.0 I think I completely missed the 'stories written by author' thing. I will check it out, 'k? And thank you for reviewing for legit every chappie. (PS how can you write such long and meaningful reviews... I mean I can barely write a sentence)

**Harukananami321**: 'Sank you~ (I am trying to imitate Syo-kun)

**The lovely ore-sama45**: Arigato _ Glad to know I am doing fine. Thank you for reading, ore-sama ;) (wait it doesn't make sense... never mind)

**Fragile Dancer**: Camus and Ranmaru... oh god... how I love so much... Thank you ;) for reading~

**Moonlightlover97**: Of course I will keep writing more... until... like the end of this year probably :( I am so full with suggestions as of now but I would consider yours ;)

**Tsukino**: My Ai~ Btw. I am Mrs. Mikaze... just so you know / Hahahahaha~

Thank you to everyone who favourite or follow me or the story. Thank you so much~

Yours truly,

Snow-chan~


	15. When they interact with your kids

**Natsuki: **...and now you add the cake mix in the blender *Natsuki happily cooks... *cough*_destroys the kitchen_*cough* ...while his son huddles in the corner waiting for you to come* _Dad... it's okay... I am not hungry right now...__I can wait till mom comes._Eh?! But she is coming late today. _Research shows it's healthy to skip dinner sometimes._

**Tokiya: **Amazing grace... *Tokiya and his twin girls sing this song together, enjoying each others company* You are very talented for your age... *he gently pats their heads and they give a toothy grin in reply* _We love you, Daddy~_*after singing a few more songs the trio goes to an expensive restaurant to eat while you are away on a boring business trip ;-) *

**Cecil:** Ahhhh... Shu! Don't splash water on me. *the year old baby looks up to his father and...* _Wahhhhh! _*Cecil cringes at his loud wail* Okay, okay... you can throw water on me but stop crying please... *Shu instantly stops, giving Cecil an evil grin... Cecil ended up soaking wet by the time he gave his son a bath* Where is my queen when I need her?!

**Ren: **_No, Daddy! I want to wear the orange dress, not a pink one..._*Ren's six year old whines* But Princess~ Girls like pink. And you look cute in it too. Actually you look cute in anything~ _Na-ah... I like orange because it's the same as mine and Daddy's hair_ Awww... I love you Princess~ _Love you too, Daddy_ *Ren continues dressing his little princess up*

**Otoya:** You are so cute, Akayuki~ *Otoya and his little girl were playing hide-n-seek but Akayuki became tired and slept in her hiding spot, under the table* You'll get a cold little one... *he gently picks her up and a blanket, then sits on a rocking chair with Akayuki sleeping soundlessly on his chest as he sings her a lullaby*

**Syo:** _You are... too fast... Dad..._*Tadashi pants after finishing his race with his father* Tadashi, to escape Uncle Natsuki's bone-breaking hugs you have to be faster. *the seven year old boy shudders over his uncle's name* _Okay... Can we rest now? _Hai! *the father and son walk towardsthe benches where their things were lying down* _What's for lunch? _Curry and rice. *both of them stuff their mouths in the delicious food you have cooked*

**Masato:** ...And they lived happily after. The end. *Masato closes the fairytale book he was reading to his daughter before her bedtime* _Father..._ *his three year old girl looks at him with her adorable eyes* _I want to be a princess like her..._ *he gently smiles at her* You are already a princess, sweetheart ...my princess *she giggles cutely and lets her dad tuck her in her bed*

**Reiji: **Cha~ Cha~ Channn~ Now you play the maracas, Kyo-chan. *Reiji hands the maracas to his two year old son* Chhannn~ Papa... doesn't sound good like you... *Kyouhei looks down with sad eyes while Reiji laughs at his grammatically incorrect sentence* Don't worry~ The best papa in the world will teach you how to play maracas... *he proudly says this while Kyouhei immediately recovers from his depression*

**Ai:** *sighs for the umpteenth time* Aine and Aoi... please stop moving. I have to feed you or else your mama will get angry. *the eight month old fraternal twins shake their heads sideways* Please... *Ai is practically begging his children to eat the cereal you prepared* You two... *a tick mark appears on his face* _...Pa...pa... _*Ai shot his eyes up towards Aine who spoke her first words* _Pa-pa..._*this time it's Aoi and they keep repeating these words as a smile breaks on Ai's face* ...I U two...

**Ranmaru: **Please stop crying. Here take these sticks. Do you want chocolate? Mr Fluffy? Strawberries? *Ranmaru is begging his three year old daughter to stop crying... he thought it would be a good idea for her to listen to him playing the drums but she became scared because it was too loud for her and started bawling her eyes out* I love you so please stop crying... *he picks her up and places her on his lap, stroking her back* Please... *after some moments she drifts off to sleep and so does Ranmaru... a father and daughter moment*

**Camus:** _Ahhhh! _*Natsume fell on the ice again* Sweetheart, here, hold my hand so you won't fall. _No! I am old enough to do this myself. _*Camus's five year old daughter is very stubborn for her age which is now causing her to fall countless times on the ice* You are still my little girl though~ _Hmph..._*he picks her up and carries in her arm while he ice skates skillfully* _Daddy! I can do it myself! _Just enjoy yourself, Natsume. *she sits quietly in his arms to the very end admiring her dad's ability to ice skate*

xXx

Ahh... Been busy studying ahead for next year, that's why it took so long... Gomenasai (bow my head) This is the one I wanted to do for a long time now but there were so many requests and there still are many... Even though the summary says request are closed, I still get lots. Anyway, I think this is the cutest scenario out of the whole book.

Question: Who's reaction was your favourite? I like Ranmaru's. It's probably because I have made him too OOC... I should make them stay in character :/

Naeme: Hahahaha... Thank you! It's just that Masato's reactions are a bit hard to come up with since he so calm and collected and also emotionless most of the time.

The lovely ore-sama45: I am sorry but I just don't want to be _friends_ with them (if you know what I mean *cough**cough*) Like I am doing for any other request, I will add it to my list. It honestly depends on my mood nowadays on what scenario to write. Thank you for answering the questions. I have started the one shots but I am still currently doing the second shot. I haven't published it yet. I will try Manga now.

Starishhadow: Hehehehe... No worries. Just glad you are reading them. I will add your ideas to my list. Thank you!

FragileDancer: Awwwww... please just no... Your reviews put a smile on my face every time and people think I am smiling towards my phone like a creep... Arigato! I hope I can make you and other reader smile through my writing .

Katie Horror: Long time no see! Thank you for your applause *bows countless times* School jacks up everyone...

Harukananami321: Lol! Tokiya tripping is a sight to see. I guess he was a bit out of character there. Just imagine the great matchmaker, Snow-chan, pushing him towards you. How's that? ^/^

Maika: School. Let's not worry about it ...actually don't listen to me~ I will put your idea on my list. Thank you for reading!

TsukinoX: Hmmm... I can't prove it because Ai loves me and he wants to protect me, therefore, he hides me from the media and his fangirls (eg. you). So there you go~ Anyway thank you for reading!


	16. When both of you share an umbrella

_You curse yourself for being stupid enough to forget your umbrella when clearly it was obvious it was going to rain in the evening. Now you are just standing there like a fool (not like there is anyone nearby to judge you) waiting for your brother to pick you up. "Hey." You turn around to see your crush standing next to you, holding an umbrella over both of you._

**Natsuki: **Isn't this kawaii , (Y/N)-chan? *you look up towards the yellow coloured, Piyo-chan filled umbrella of your classmate* _Hai... the Piyo-chans are very cute on the umbrella. Where did you buy it Nacchan~?_

**Tokiya: ** _Arigato, Ichinose-san._Don't worry about it. _So stupid to forget to bring an umbrella when clearly it was going to rain._Don't sweat- _Oh no! What if someone sees us! They would think..._*insert blush* _...we are dating or something._Hey- _Wait! You must be busy and I must-_*he closes your mouth with his ...thank god there is an umbrella to hide both of you from your brother who might come any minute*

**Cecil:** _Gomenasai, Cecil-san~_No worries my princess~ _Demo... you are a prince-_Of course, I am. But you should rephrase that to '_my_' prince, ne~ *you try to hide your tomato face while Cecil continues to flirt with you indirectly*

**Ren: **Little lamb~ Aren't you going get a cold since the rain is making you wet. Come closer~ *he smirks while a tick mark appears on your face* _You pervert!_*you hit him on the head with your textbook*

**Otoya:** _Oh! Arigato, Otoya-kun._*you smile gratefully towards him as a thin line of blush forms on his cheeks* I-It's not a big deal... So... Ahem... You forgot your umbrella...? *you giggle at his efforts to start a conversation, you find it adorable* _Otoya-kun, I would open my umbrella if I had one!_*his blush turns to a darker shade* Hehehehe~

**Syo:** _Syo-kun!__Sankyu!_Hey! Are you mocking me! *he winks at you mischievously* _No, no! I find the word 'Sankyu' really cool._Really?! Wow. I never thought about it... *rubs the back of his neck* I have always said it that way... _Beep-Beep!_I think it's for you? _Hai. Thank_yo_u for sharing your umbrella. Ja ne~_

**Masato:** _I am very sorry, Hirijikawa-san._*you bow repeatedly* It's not a big deal (Y/N)-san. _But-_As a man, I am obliged to protect a woman. I won't forgive my self if you caught a cold. _Eh?!_*realising what he said, he quickly turned his blush tinted face to the other side*

xXx

Sorry for not including Quartet Night. I honestly had a mind blank and that caused in the lack of creativity

Naeme: I totally agree with you. I am such a slow updater. I can imagine Ren being all cute and spoiling his daughter!

The lovely ore-sama45: Thank you~ Me? A talented author? More like a fangirl who wants this stuff to happen in real life /

FragileDancer: Hahahaha~ Thank goodness you enjoyed it. I take forever to update don't I?

Katie Horror: Oh my god. I totally agree with you. I am hundred percent sure the kids would have adorable cheeks.

xxXMythiaXxx: You are back! You seem really busy, ne? I want to scream too because of the overly cute kids *faints*

Harukananami321: Glad you liked it. Stay tuned for more, ne?

ShirleyCharlie: Really? To me Ren seems like the most loving and overprotective. I guess that's the way how I see him.

Guestthatlovesu: Heh~ Requests overload. . I will write it down but now these days it comes down to my mood.


	17. When they meet Snow-chan

Caution: This is utterly stupid. I did this in mere 20 minutes.

Oh my god. Just kill me. I posted the wrong one in hurry. Thank you ShirleyCharlie for informing me. I apologize for my stupidness.

Snow-chan: *drools* Ah! Gomenasai mina! Konichiwa~

Natsuki: Wahhh! So cute *glomps me as I struggle to breathe*

Syo: Let her go, Natsuki! *pulls Natsuki from his death grip as I finally breathe in air*

Snow-chan: *pants* Arigato... Syo-kun.

Syo: *rubs the back of his neck* Hahahaha... no worries!

Ren: Ehhh... *pulls me in close and takes out a red rose from god knows where* A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady~ *winks*

Snow-chan: *poker face* Are you trying to impress me? Cause it's not working. Btw. I love white roses.

Ren: *sits in the corner of the room*

Snow-chan: *mumbles* Reminds me of Tamaki...

Masato: Sorry about him, Snow-san. He is usually like this.

Snow-chan: It's okay. *smiles gently* Why are you apologising anyway? You didn't do anything.

Masato: *blush tinted face* Ahh...

Cecil: *grabs my hand and kisses it softly* Princess~ *stands up straight* Nice to meet you

Snow-chan: The pleasure is mine~ *winks at him*

Otoya: Konichiwa, Snow-chan~ *comes out of nowhere* You finally came, ne~?

Snow-chan: Domo. Yeah, I wanted to meet you guys. *looks up at him with adorable eyes* Why are you so happy anyway?

Otoya: Cause you are here~ *it's take him a moment to realise what he said and when it finally sunk in his face turned to the colour of tomato*

Tokiya: Don't mind him, Snow-san. He is always like this. *smiles softly* I finally met you.

Snow-chan: *blushes deep red and then bows down to cover my face* Ni-Nice to meet you too!

Ren: Ehhh~ *smirks* Snow-chan~ I suspect something...

Snow-chan: *immediate poker face* Why aren't you in the corner of the room? *faces everyone* Oh yes... Where are your sempais?

Syo: Sempais? Must be upstairs in their separate living room.

Natsuki: *smiles brightly* Hai! I saw Mikaze-sempai going upstairs.

Snow-chan: Thank you! I will meet them as well Ja ne~

All: Bye!

xXx

Snow-chan: *wanders to the living room of Quartet Night without paying attention to surroundings resulting in tripping over my foot* Kyaa!

?: *gently holds me from my waist, pulling me closeto his chest*

Snow-chan: *looks up to see my savior* Ai... -kun?

Ai: *stares in my eyes with a poker face; still holding me* Did you trip over nothing?

Snow-chan: *quickly jumps backwards* H-hai... *bows down* Gomenasai, Ai-kun.

Ai: *nods* Why are you red though?

Snow-chan: *touches my cheeks* Ahhh- Get of me!

Reiji: Wahhh~ *stops hugging me* You are so mean, No-chan

Snow-chan: Where did you come from?! And what's with the nickname?!

Reiji: Me, Ran-ran and Myu-chan are coming from practice. Ai-Ai was there too but he left to drink water~ *Ranmaru and Camus walk up to us* It's Snow-chan, Ran-ran, Myu-chan

Ranmaru and Camus: *tick marks appears on their foreheads* Stop it with the nickname! *glares at each other*

Snow-chan: Pftt... *all of them stare at me except Ai who is always staring while I try to stop laughing* Hahahaha~ I am sorry Ranmaru-kun and Camus-san but you two are so alike

Ranmaru and Camus: No we are not! *continue glaring at each other*

Ai: *sighs* Aren't you going to go now Snow-chan?

Snow-chan: Eh?! You are so mean! *pouts* Fine. I will go. No one likes me here.

Reiji: *pouts adorably* I love you though

Ranmaru: *looks irritated* Just go now. You are taking too long.

Camus: For the first time, I agree with this peon.

Ranmaru: *gets angry* What did you say?!

Ai: Stop it you two *turns to Reiji* and stop touching my hair, Reiji!

All: *scream at each other*

Snow-chan: *slowly backs away* ... I ...um... will be going now... Ja ne~ *runs away at full speed*

xXx

Sorry! T-T

I have been so busy these days *I probably say that all the time, don't I?*

Up next is 'When they see you for the first time...'

I don't have anything else to say for now but I should stop referencing myself in third person 'Snow-chan'... okay that was irrelevant...

P.S. I am sorry for not replying to your reviews like I normally do *bows* I just wanted to quickly post this.

Snow~


	18. Christmas Special

A/N: This is a bit different from the rest of the scenarios. Your prince decided to propose to you (pretend you are close to his age) on this special day... so here is what he said.

**Natsuki:** Ummm... (Y/N)-chan. I just wanted you to know that I love you *blushes* even more than Piyo-chan. Snd that is a lot. So... it would be nice if we... you know... get married / If you can please accept this... *hands a box with a diamond Piyp-chan ring in it*

**Tokiya:** Ahhh... (Y/N)-san? In the four years that I have dated you, I came to realise that -that... I cannot live without you! *thin line of blush covers his high cheek bones* I wouldn't make you regret marrying me and I would cherish you forever... I would always make time for you so... Marry me?

**Cecil:** (Y/N)~ Its finally Christmas, ne~ I know I was crazy about Haruka but that was in the past. Now I have another girl to be crazy about *winks* I know that every girl is a princess to their special guy but can you be mine? Rather, can you be my queen when I succeed the throne?

**Ren:** Little lamb~ Here is a little gift from me. If you can accept it, it would be great! Nope, I am not going to give it to you until you say 'yes'. Okay. Good girl. Here is your present. Hehehe~ since you already said 'yes', I don't have to ask you again to marry me~ *winks* Perfect gift from a perfect husband

**Otoya:** Ano... (Y/N)-chan... We have been dating for five years now *blushes* and I think this is the perfect opportunity to ask you this... *bends down in one knee and takes out a box with a diamond studded ring in it* Will you marry me?

**Syo:** Ahh... (Y/N)? Do you have a minute to spare? Sankyu. I was wondering what your thoughts are on marriage? *blushes hysterically* Hey! Don't get the wrong idea... I was just curious... Ahhh! Fine. I love you, 'k! Do you... you know... wanna marry me?

**Masato:** *blushes throughout his speech* As the heir to The Hijirikawa Financial Group, I need to marry a woman who is strong, intelligent, traditional and worthy of the Financial Group. I believe that you perfectly complete the criteria. So let me ask you formally (Y/N)-san; will you marry me?

**Reiji:** Angel~ I am growing old day by day, thanks to Oto-yan who kindly reminded me *irk mark appears on his face*, it's finally time that I settle down. Many of my friends have already married and expecting their first child, so if you could do me a favour and live with me forever~? You blushed! Is it a 'yes'?!

**Ai:** Despite being an android, I have developed emotions such as worry, sadness, happiness and ...love. I know I cannot provide you with any children (we can adopt though) but I can promise you that I would never make you feel lonely *bends down* Will you marry me?

**Ranmaru:** I believe that being an idol is a good career and I have also started acting alongside. Now I am finally ready to start a life with you. *bends down on his knees and opens a silver box with a beautiful diamond ring in it* (L/N) (Y/N), will you take me, Kurosaki Ranmaru, as your beloved husband?

**Camus:** Hey! I just wanted to tell you that the Queen is just a person I am loyal to. It's not like I love her as a ...woman. *awkward silence* (Y/N)... will you change your last name for me? Wait, no. I will be taking your last name... Will you marry this Count, (Y/N)?

_xXx_

If you are wondering where I have been for the few (a lot) days... I admit I was being lazy. I think it's those end of year thing where I am not bothered to do anything but watch anime. (I finished Kuroko no Basket... yay!)

This is a Christmas present for a friend of mine on Wattpad.

Merry Christmas to all of you~

Hope you all enjoy your holidays with your friends and family.

(I said it early cause I am not sure if you would hear from me until next week ...probably)

Btw. Just curious as to who you will say yes to, can you please let me know via review or pm. Thank you!

Thank you to everyone who favourite or follow me or the story. Thank you so much~

Yours truly,

Snow-chan~


	19. When you two first meet each other

Natsuki: *sees you talking with Syo* Eliza~beth! *runs towards you and glomps you* _Heh! _You are so kawaii, desu~ _Please... let go off me... can't breathe! _Oh, sorry! You looked like my dog, Elizabeth. _What?! I look like your dog! _Hai. But you are way cuter~ *you blush at his compliment* _A-arigato... _I am Shinomiya Natsuki, you? _Hello. (L/N) (Y/N). _Nice to meet you, (Y/N)-chan!

Tokiya: *gets up from his seat in the agency and walks towards you* I saw you wondering around... You seem lost. *you blush* _H-hai._Are you new here? _H-hai._*an irk mark appears on his forehead because of your lack of response* *sigh* I can show you around. Is that fine with you? _H-hai. _You don't talk much do you? _No... I am just shy when I meet new people... _*a smile appears on his face* Then, I shall introduce myself. Ichinose Tokiya. *he talks to you as you slowly open yourself up*

Cecil: *you were playing tags with your group of friends near the lake and you accidently bump into him causing him to fall in the pond* Save me! I am drowning! Help! _Ahhh... your feet should touch the bottom... *_you burst into a fit of giggles at his cuteness* Eh?!_Here... Hold my hand, I would pull you up. _*you pull him up to the ground and give him your handkerchief* _Sorry... I didn't mean to push you in the pond. _No worries, princess~ Water can't hurt a handsome man... I am Aijima Cecil. You? _Hey! I am (L/N) (Y/N). Nice to meet you. _Likewise. Oh and for getting me wet, you can repay by cooking me lunch, k? *winks at you*

Ren: *moves from his crowd of fan-girls and approaches you* Hey there, Little lamb~ *hands you a beautiful red rose* _No thanks._*false show of shock* Eh? My precious princess, I believe that we are destined to meet one another... *you are already 10 feet away from him* (Ren's inner thoughts: Hmmm... playing hard to get... we'll see )

Otoya: Ano... I haven't seen you in this agency before. _Hello. Yeah, you probably haven't cause I am new here. Hehehe..._Ohhh... *blushes and rubs the back of his neck* Would you like to give me a tour because I don't have any work right now? _Arigato~_*he directs you around the agency and then both of you eat lunch together*

Syo: *before Natsuki interrupted your meeting with Syo* _Konichiwa~ I am (L/N) (Y/N). I am new here so can you please direct me to Class A? _Hey! I am in Class A, too. I am going there now. Ohh... I am Kurusu Syo, by the way. Nice to meet you! *you two continue talking until...* _I am a fan of Hyuga Ryuya._ Honto?! I am his number one fan, too! *now you two talk about your idol until your teacher comes in the class*

Masato: *you bump into him making the files he was holding to drop on the floor* *you bow multiple times* _Gomenasai! Gomenasai! _It's okay. Don't worry. *you stop bowing and look at his handsome face* _Ahh... here. Let me pick these for you._*both of you bend down at the same time resulting in uou beads to collide* _I am ...hehehe... sorry... hehehe..._*you continue laughing like an idiot while he just stares at you*

Reiji: _Excuse me, sensei! I am new here and I am kinda lost._*he stares at you and bursts into laughter* Hahaha... I am not a teacher... hehehe... I am a sempai here... you are funny *you blush feeling stupid to mistake him as a teacher* _I am sorry..._Kotobuki Reiji~ But you can call me Rei-chan! _Eh?!_

Ai: *you see this cyan haired guy sitting alone on the bench (A/N: Awww...) eating his lunch ao you decided to approach him* _Hello~ I am (L/N) (Y/N)! What's your name? _*he looks up at you blankly* Ai Mikaze. *he continues to eat his lunch as you awkwardly try to continue the conversation* _I haven't seen you here, Ai-kun. Are you new? _*he points at a group of people near you* Have seen them before? *you decline* They have been here for three years. Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean they are new. *you slowly walk away* (Your inner thoughts: Bastard! So much for being nice!)

Ranmaru: *he is lying down on the grass near the lake and you mistake him for an unconscious old man* _Are you okay, sir? Hello? Can you hear me?! _ Shut up. _Eh? _Urusai! *he opens his heterochromatic eyes* What do you think you are doing? *being the blunt girl you are, you answered him truthfully* _Oh. Sorry. I thought you were an old man who is unconscious. Hehehe~ _*an irk mark appears on his face* Oi! I am only twenty-two, little girl~ *he smirks* _Little? Excuse me, I am twenty years old. _Eh?! You are very short. _You jerk. _(A/N: just pretend you are twenty and are quite short)

Camus: *you were given a dare to say 'I love you' to a random guy and that happened to be Camus who was peacefully writing the lyrics for his new song* _Ano..._*he looks up to causing you to blush at his handsome and prince-like face and then gives you a heart-throbbing smile* Yes, princess? *this result in your friends squealing in the background and your blush to go 10x darker* _Ahhh... Umm... Me and my friends are not going to eat this packet of pocky... so here you can have it! _*you throw him the pocky box in your hands and run off to your friends* _I couldn't do it! I am sorry! _(Camus's inner thoughts: Eh? I thought she was going to confess to me... Interesting girl...)

xXx

There was no point in wishing you Merry Christmas so early... Hehehe~ Sorry!

Ano... I read somewhere that apparently in 'Brothers Conflict', Subaru married Ema and they had a daughter or something. Is it true?

**Question:** Which character's response from this scenario best suits you? I think Tokiya's response best suits me cause I can see myself wondering around like a fool.

**Harukananami321: **Woah. Calm down ^^. Thank you for reading.

**FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01:** Yep. I did. But don't wait for me to update on Quotev because I am not really keen on it. I am probably gonna delete it from there. Thank you for reading

**The lovely ore-sama45: **Arigato for reading. Glad you liked it. I believe Otoya's is a classic proposal that's why many people liked this one. Happy Holidays!

**Fragile Dancer:** Thank you for the compliment. I am very happy that you read this update as well!


	20. When they read fanfics of themselves

Happy New Year to all my readers! I love you all! Sorry for the wait by the way.

Natsuki: *smiling brightly* Guess all the fangirls out there got my personality right. I love Piyo-chan with all my heart. Oh, and of course, I love Syo-kun as well~ *nose bleed*

Tokiya: *mouth-opened* Why? Why, (Y/N)-san? Why are all the girls pairing me with Otoya! I am not gay. (A/N: I have nothing against any sexuality) _I doubt that._

Cecil: *brightens up at the end of the story* Really? I become the king of Agnapolis in the end! I am sooo happy, (Y/N)-chan! _Ano... you don't mind being coupled with Camus... Weirdo. _What?! Camus is a meanie who can't even act like a Count.

Ren: *smirks* I think Masato would look better as a girl than an old-fashioned guy he is. Of course, I look gorgeous in whatever gender. I love you all my fangirls. *pulls out a rose from god-knows-where* Here is a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl.

Otoya: *face is burning up* Eh? (Y/N)-chan... I see Tokiya as a good friend... *blushes deeper* Not as a lover... _Are you sure about that, Otoya-kun? Hehehe... _his nose starts bleeding*

Syo: Nani?! Are you kidding me?! Me with Natsuki or Ai-sempai? No way! And for the billionth time, I am not cute! *screams his head off* (A/N: No, Syo. You are not cute. You are an adorable puppy)

Masato: *lost for words*I... Ren... boyxboy... genderbend... what? Don't the girls have any decency anymore? What are they thinking? (A/N: No, Masato, no. We lose our common sense when it comes to hot guys like you all)

Reiji: Eh?! But... but... Why am I the one paired with so many guys? It's not fair, (Y/N)-chan. *devilish smile appears on his face* I only like you~

Ai: *master of poker face* And your point is, (Y/N)? _Umm... you are being paired with Reiji, Ranmaru and Syo. Are you fine with that? _I couldn't care less about these delusions of hormonal teenage girls. It is one of my business or yours. *walks away leaving you confused*

Ranmaru: *reading a M rated fanfic* What are the hell is this?! *smirk appears on your face* _These are the true feelings of your fans, Ranmaru... _*same smirk appears on his face* Ohhh, so you are saying that you feel this way about me too? Such a bad girl you are. _Eh? I didn't... say that... Get lost, you old pervert!_

Camus: This is really stupid. I am very sure some lowly peasants who have plenty of time on their hands are writing this. _You are wrong, Camus-sama. Writing fanfics aren't down by 'lowly peasants' but by girls who really admire you._*thinks for a moment* Of course I knew that. *gives a heart-throbbing smile* I thank all of my fans for such passion.

I am not very familiar with these characters but... oh well... just little present for Heavens' fans! Hope I am not too far off with their characters.

Eiichi: Oh my. Thank you to all my lovers for giving up their time and putting all their efforts to make stories for me. I am sure to release a song dedicated to all of you~ _You are such a flirt, Eiichi. In fact it reminds me of a certain orange-head._

Kira: ... _Do you have anything to say, Kira? _... Y_ou can at least answer me you know? _... *bows his head*Thank you. *you sweat drop at his quietness*

Nagi: *scared for life* Wahhhh! I am still a child, only thirteen! I shouldn't read stuff like this! _Stop being childish, Nagi. We all know you don't act like a child. _Tch. My acting doesn't work on you anymore.

xXx

Happy New Year! Looking forward to next year.

2015, here I come!

No one actually requested this but I wanted to do it _ Hope you don't mind.

Question: What's your new year resolution? Mine is to spend less money and study hard. Hopefully it will happen...

...

...

Nah, I shouldn't hope for the impossible.

See you all next year,

Snow-chan~

xXx

harukananami321: Huh?

The lovely ore-sama45: I love Natsume out of all of them, Tsubaki comes in second. I guess it shocked me that Subaru married Ema. I thought she was gonna go with Natsume. Oh well...

Goshujin Megami-Sama: Oh my god. Perfectly describes me too. I will probably chicken out too.

Starishadow: *pouts* you have a boyfriend *mumbles* Why do the beautiful girls get a boyfriend... so not fair... Yuusuke is such a lost puppy, it almost breaks my heart to see his crush end up as his sister... but then again, there is Natsume. I love him.

xxXMythiaXxx: I will thank you for noticing these things, shows how much you pay attention to what I write. Thank you so much! However, I realised he is in class S. Sorry for that. I am sorry but I am not really sure what I did wrong with Otoya's response. Can you please elaborate? I knew his last name is Mikaze but I found it weird to say 'Mikaze Ai'. I don't know but 'Ai Mikaze' sounded better. I agree with you, Wataru shouldn't be an option. Hi-fi! I am Natsume fan then Tsubaki.

ShirleyCharlie: I am glad you liked it!


	21. When they swap personalities

**Scenario:** They are asking you out on a date~

**Natsuki:** Ahem. (Y/N)-san. Would you like to *blushes deep red* accompany me to the piano concert?

**Tokiya:** According to my data, when a couple are dating, the male has to ask the girl out on an expedition. _A date. _Elaborate? _You mean a date, - ._

**Cecil:** Oi! I am free this Saturday since the next song Quartet Night is going to release is in a month's time... *tsundere side on* Therefore, do you want to go to the amusement park? It's not like... *you giggle* _...you want to go out with me._

**Ren:** (Y/N)-chan! There is a piyo-chan merchandise sale open in the town. DO you want to go?

**Otoya:** Listen peasant! There is a cake festival next Saturday which is my day off. If you want to, you can accompany me. _Cakes?! Of course! I love sweets!_

**Syo:** Princess~ I am going to the variety show that Count told me to go to. It's going to be boring there alone... Want to join me, ne~?

**Masato:** Do you want to go fishing, my girl~ Let's go! Let's go! *you whisper* _That's not where you go on your first date..._

**Reiji:** *smirks* I was wondering... _No. _Huh? I didn't even say anything yet... _No. I am expecting you to say or ask something perverted. _*grins* I was asking you to go to the beach with me. *winks* I don't mind my room either... *smack*

**Ai:** You know... A new movie released with Hyuuga-sensei as the main actor. *you jump excitedly* _I am coming! Let's go, - -kun!_

**Ranmaru:** (Y/N)! The kids at the orphanage are doing a haunted house... *blushes a deep red* ...would you... ano... *smiles tenderly* _Yes, I would love to join you._

**Camus:** (Y/N)-san. Would you like to... *a tiny hue of blush is visible on his high cheek bones* ...go on a date with me? *you blush* _Ummm... where? _*smiles genuinely* Anywhere you like.

xXx

**A/N: **Most of them would be obvious. Good luck!

**Question:** Which anime character describes you perfectly? For me, I am Tamaki Suoh from outside and Kyoya Ootori from inside... that's a disaster, honestly.

I released a Brother's Conflict fanfic. Check it out~ It's called 'Drabbles'. I couldn't think of a better name ^^. If you do... let me know.

xXx

The lovely ore-sama45: Ohhh... *facepalms* Honestly, why didn't I notice it? Anyway, thank god I am not the only one who loves toned torses *blushes* Perfect guys only exist in anime...

Starishadow: Since you were ten, me: since I was born. Ha! Beat that! ... Okay, that was nothing to be proud of... If you are not beautiful inside and out, your boyfriend wouldn't have chosen you :)

ShirleyCharlie: Involving kids? That's probably gonna happen at the end of this book.

Goshujin Megami-Sama: Lol. You have lot on your plate. I started watching Amnesia like 6 months ago but was too distracted by other animes.

Fragile Dancer: Yep! I could imagine him reacting like that.

Kantarera: I am sorry but I would this comment very hilarious for some reason. Oh god, everybody loves RenxMasato. Personally, I go for Renxfem!Masato or Masami.

xxXMythiaXxx: Oh wow. I never noticed that Eiichi says 'angel-tachi'. You must be a true fan! '1000%'... UtaPri reference! Nice one! I agree with your sister! But, yeah, it's a little strange if you are used to the last name, first name order. I hear that everywhere, 'bae', is it meant to mean hottie or cool?

Guest (Ava): French! That is so cool! I studied Italian for a long time, which is pretty close to French... Don't worry about your English, I understand it :) Ranmaru is going to get upset if you call him 'Ran-ran' like Reiji ^^ I like the idea of honeymoon. Ren comes into my mind with the word 'honeymoon'!

UtaPri Lover: Shhhh... You ruined my surprise! I was going to do the granchild thing near the end! Ahhh... now I have to think of something else...


	22. When your kids are upset with their dad

Okay, so who spread the rumour that I am leaving?!

.

.

.

Just kidding ^^

I love you all.

To my supporters: Thank you for supporting me!

To other reviewers: Thank you for showing me the reality that not everyone will support me.

Oh... and I read the previous chapters and there are so many grammatical errors and typos. Let me know if you want me to fix all the chapters.

xXx

Scenario: Your child/ren and husband are out shopping when you child/ren saw a very expensive toy (idk why I put 'expensive' cause half of them are rich... just go along with it) and begged his/her/their dad to buy it. He refused and made your child/ren very upset. Now it's up to the princes to obtain their smile back.

Natsuki: *practically begging his son* Wahhh! Please don't cry! *his son is giving him a cold shoulder* I won't hug you or force you into dresses for a week! *tears are running down his cheek* _Whatever. Let's just go home._ *he sniffs* So you forgive me? _Yeah..._ Wahhhh! I love you! _Kyaa! Get off me!_

Tokiya: Do you really want that toy? *his twin girls nod in synchronize* Will you two be happy with it? *they nod again* *he sighs and proceeds inside the shop but is stopped by a light tug on his jacket* _Actually... Dad, why not just eat ice cream together..._ *he smiles towards his girls, patting their heads, and carries them towards the ice cream bar*

Cecil: *tries to get his son to face him* Shu. Please listen, Shu... *the said boy turns around and stares at him with cold eyes* _Don't talk to me._ *Cecil fakes a cry taking Shu with surprise* _Geez... you are too old to cry, old man._ *he pats Cecil's head in a fatherly manner* _Honestly, it feels like I am your father rather than the other way around. Baka! _*Cecil stops crying and sniffles* Just kidding! I love you, Shu! *he tries to get out of his father's arms but with no avail*

Ren: *regret adorns his handsome face* I... hurt my angel... *his little girl isn't talking to him* Please forgive me... *his saddened face makes his daughter feel awful* _I am sooo sorry, Daddy!_ *she jumps into his arms as he smiles genuinely_* It's okay, Daddy, I don't need that toy be happy... I just need you..._ I love you too, sweetheart!

Otoya: *he couldn't handle seeing the upset face of his daughter* Akayuki, will you smile for me if I buy that toy for you? *Akayuki ponders for a moment before speaking up* _Daddy..._ *he waits for her to continue* _...I would be happier if you could spend some more time with me._ *it finally dawns on him that he completely ignored his family for the last few weeks with the immense amount of idol work* I am very sorry, Aka-chan... I... Let's go on a trip to Hokkaido next week... just you and me and your mom... *she immediately brightens up and hugs him*

Syo: Are you kidding me? You are going to ignore me for that toy?! *Tadashi gives him 'the puppy eyes' and pouts* _Hai._ That look is not working on me, and you know that. *his son lets a few drops of tears fall from his eyes* Fine, fine. *he immediately perks up* _Sankyu!_ Oi! Stop imitating me! *he sticks his tongue out at his dad* _Whatever... cutie!_ Oiii!

Masato: *he gets all flustered up when his daughter gives him the cute , angry look* Listen... *she sniffles* I... *she rubs her eyes with her chubby little hands* But... *she looks up at him with her adorable blue eyes* *he sighs knowing he lost against his daughter* Then, let's buy it... if you want it so much. *she smirks a 'Jinguji smirk' taught by none other than Uncle Ren* _I am just kidding, Daddy! _*he gives her a rare smirk* I knew that from the beginning. *she shakes her head* _No you didn't!_

Reiji: *puts his a hand on the left side of his chest and cries dramatically* I made my Kyo-chan upset! Wahhh! Please forgive me, angel! *people have gathered around to see what was going on* *an irk mark appears on Kyohei's face* _ Aho. You are making a scene here! And stop it with nickname! I am not a girl; stop calling me 'angel'!_ *Reiji cries even harder if that's possible* I am sorry for being a terrible father! *Kyohei face palms at his father's childishness and mutters to himself* _Am I really his kid...?_

Ai: *he developed emotions through living with his children and right now he is feeling guilt* Fine. I will buy it for you two. *Aine and Aoi perk up at that but slump their shoulders again* What did Ido now? *they reply in sync* _You haven't properly apologised, Dad._ *he sighs and kneels down to their height* Fine. I am sorry. *they shake their head sideways* What? _This isn't a proper apology._ *he raises his eyebrow* Then what do you want me to do? *they give him a mischievous grin_* Piggy-back ride!_ *he cracks a smile* Fine. _Yay!_ *Aine and Aoi give him a big smooch on his cheeks*

Ranmaru: No. _Yes._ No. _Yes._ No. *leaving her no other choice, she takes out cat ears out of nowhere and wears it* _Meow... _*she cutely purrs as a tinge of blush lines his face* Tch. Don't think I am buying it because you are acting like a kitten... *she wiggles her eyebrows and a smirk plays on her lips as she watches her tsundere father getting all flustered* _Then why?_ Be quiet.

Camus: No, Natsume. _But-_ I said no. You are the daughter of a respectable Count so you shouldn't be playing with useless toys. *being stubborn just like her father she didn't budge* _I want it-_ Natsume. *he said her name in a low, threatening tone making her flinch from fear* _Ok-kay... _*he suddenly regrets scaring his precious daughter like that* I am sorry... Natsume. Please forgive me, Daddy. *she smiles and leaps into his arms*_ Only if you teach me how to play the cello!_ Hai-hai.

xXx

Ahem. I am currently struggling for ideas (I am sure there are many requests I haven't done... Gomenasai). So, if you can do me a favour and just give me a suggestion, that would be great!

Question: Which prince would you like as your dad? I would prefer Ren since I know he will spoil his little girl (kinda like my dad)

Snow-chan~

xXx

FragileDancer: Hmmm... that's an unusual pairing of characters... mine is too!

The lovely ore-sama45: Awww... don't cry please. And why would you miss my story if I am not going anywhere... yet. Thank you for being there for me!

Starishadow: Yeah... kinda of. Wow... you are Italian! That is so cool. I am surprised to know that there are European otakus!

Maika: Awww... that is so sweet. I know, school destroys everyone's' will to live.

ShirleyCharlie: Thank you for supporting me! And I will never take this as an offence... so don't worry! And I completely agree with you.

FrancinceLilith: Thank you for worry about me but I will be fine. I can still read fanfics even if I am banned


	23. Your wedding night? Sort of? Don't know

**WARNING: **I am going to have to twist their personality a little, not too much. There are some mature content suggested (like hell I am going to actually write the content XD ) so... yeah... if you are under 13 please don't read.

After the wonderful, once-in-a-lifetime (...hopefully) wedding with your special guy comes your honeymoon for a week and, of course, your... ahem... first night with him. Yep. That scared the hell out of you. _What am I supposed to do? What do I act like? Do I just go to sleep saying I am exhausted? Do I start a conversation or do I just ask him if he is hungry?_ These type of questions ran through your innocent (...won't be soon) mind as you started rolling around on the bed trying to think what to do. Being very busy thinking, you didn't even notice when your husband walked out of the connected bathroom (looking smoking hot with water-droplets dripping from his hair) wearing a soft bathrobe that revealed a bit of his upper-chest. He sweat-dropped at what you were doing. _"(Y/N..."_

**Natsuki: **_Hai..._ *he chuckles cutely as your face flushed red* _What are you laughing at, Natsuki_? You looked adorable rolling around! Are you okay though? _Y-yeah... I am fine... Why do you ask?_ Your face is red. It seems like you have a fever. _N-o I am fine._ If you say so. *after an awkward silence, he took the intuitive to speak up* What do you want to now? *it caused you to flush even deeper as you struggled for words_* L-let's... watch a... movie! Yeah! Let's watch a movie!_ Sure! *you sighed from relief as he started to set-up a romantic-comedy... thank god your husband was still a bit innocent*

**Tokiya: **_Hai..._ What are you doing? _N-nothing. _*he raised his eyebrow clearly not buying your excuse* Whatever. *he walks towards you and sits at the edge of the bed facing the window* _Tokiya..._ Hmm? _Nothing!_ *he turns around and smirks at you* (Y/N)... *you blushed at the way he said your name* *he leans in closer to your face as your eyes slowly close, after what seemed like ages his soft lips met your forehead and he pulls back in a matter of seconds* I know you are not comfortable... yet. *he smiles caringly* There is another room in this beach house so I will be sleeping there. Goodnight, (Y/N). *he gets up and leaves, closing the door behind him* *you smiled under covers feeling grateful that you have such an understanding husband*

**Cecil: **_Ahhhh... yes?_ *he smiles tenderly* Nothing. *you pouted* _Tell me!_ *a sigh escaped his lips* You looked more beautiful than normal today, that's all. *your cheeks feel quite warm at his compliment* _Y-you didn't look bad either._ *he chuckles and sits next to you as your body immediately stiffened at the close contact* *he eyed you carefully before smirking* _Eh?!_ *Cecil had swiftly made you lie under him as he hovered over you* (Y/N)~ *his tone was very different from usual, it was more like... seductive* _H-hai?_ *he absorbs in your helpless face and chuckles to himself before sitting back down again* You should have seen your face! *your face became redder than before but this time from anger* _YOU JERK!_ *he laughs as you throw pillows on him all night*

**Ren: **_H-hai..._ *he inwardly smirks when he figures out why you were acting weird and decided to mess with you a little* Ah~ Little lamb~ You were having very 'mature' thoughts about me, weren't you? *your lips curve into a frown* _No, I wasn't._ It's okay, sweetheart, I would satisfy all your needs... tonight. *he made sure to slowly walk towards you as you edged towards the end of the bed* Hmmm? Where are you going, Little Lamb~? _Away from you._ *he chuckles when you make your way towards the door with a pillow and blanket in hand* I can see how much you trust me.*the sudden change in his tone makes you turn around to see him with a very serious face* *feeling regretful, you apologise to him* _Gomen, Ren. I trust you a lot-_ *before you know it, you are pinned against the wall with the same smirk back on his face* I am a great actor, aren't I?~

**Otoya: **_Yes._ *you sit up properly on the bed with a tiny hue of blush lining your cheeks* Ahhh... Never mind. *he sits down next to you as an awkward silence fills the air with both of you thinking the same things* Ano... _Otoya..._ *you both speak at the same time breaking the silence* ... *you start giggling as he rubs the back of his head with a flushed face* _What were you going to say, Otoya?_ You can go first (Y/N). Ohhh_... I just wanted to say that... thank you for proposing to me._ *his face goes deeper red if that is possible* No... worries. I... (Y/N)... I do not know what to do from now on. *you smile at him as he openly tells you the problem* _Don't worry, we can take it slow and at our own pace. No need to rush._ *a smile caresses his handsome face as he brings his face close to you... kissing you on your cheeks*

**Syo: **_Ha-hai..._ Are you okay? _I-I am fine._ Why do you ask? *he raises his brow and sits right beside you, his knees touching yours* I don't think you. _Syo? _Don't worry. *after a moment of silence, he speaks up* (Y/N)? _Hmmm?_ You looked stunning in your wedding dress today. _Eh?!_ *you couldn't believe what your husband had just said since he didn't normally speak like that* *he faces you with a burning face* Hey! Help me out a bit here, I am trying to be more 'husband-like'. I have no experience in this whatsoever. _Okay... Then I will try my hardest to be the best wife ever!_ *you proudly declare* Let's both do our best! *he cheers you on* Yosh! *you both say in unison*

**Masato: **_Hm?_ *he walks hesitantly towards you, his body more stiff than usual* _What's wrong, Masato?_ Nothing. *his reply came out rapidly* _Are you sure?_ *you eyed him cautiously as he sat on the other end of the bed* *the more you moved closer to him the more tensed he got* _Masato?_ (Y/N)-san... I... *he blushes furiously* ...have no experience in showing my love for you! *you stare at him wide-eyed as his hung his head down in shame* *after a few moments, giggles erupt from your lips before turning into laughter* It's not funny. _Gomenasai, Masato..._ *you wipe the tears threatening to spill from the corner of your eyes* _...but you are so adorable!_ *you hug him from behind* _It's okay. I don't expect you to be a pro like Jinguuji. _Eh?!

**Before you kill me T-T I AM going to publish a part two featuring HEAVANS as well. I just didn't want you to wait too long for the whole thing. **

xXx

**Question:** If you get married in the future, what would be going through your mind after the wedding? (Yes, it sounds perverted and that's because of the fanfics I stumbled upon. I used to be so innocent T-T) I would be biting my nails off with weird (you know what I mean* thoughts running through my head.

I appreciate your efforts in giving me ideas but they are still not lighting up the creative bulb in my head... Please, if you have anything in mind... any stupid/perverted/awkward scenarios in mind, tell me. I am sure each scenario you give me will help light that bulb. I don't write any, what do fangirls call it... LEMON or LIME... I thiink that's what's it called...

xXx

**Fragile Dancer:** I am so sorry T-T I didn't know that. Gomenasai! *bows head repeatedly*

**harukananami321:** Yes! The cat ears! He loves cats a lot. ;)

**The lovely ore-sama45:** I was just joking about that ^^ I totally understand. Who would want them as their dad when they can be the dad of children *nudge**nudge* ... I did not just say that! Ahhh! Forget I said anything T-T Thank you for your suggestions though.

**Naeme:** Gald you liked the fact that Masato has a longer scenario ^^ I am trying my best to even the amount of screen timing each character gets, however, sometimes it just becomes hard. I think all of them would be brilliant dads, a bit rough around the edges, but still good fathers.

**kanna-chan94:** I haven't seen you before... Welcome! Thank you for reading :) I haven't heard of that show but I will watch it when I can. But I have to make sure it's in Eng Sub so I can understand.

**Starishadow:** What do I remember about Italian? Umm... I can roughly translate simple sentences... That's about it. Hehehe... It's not much. But! I LOVE ITALY. *it's in caps to emphasis my point* It's my dream to visit Italy when I grow up a bit. It comes in top of my list on places to visit. Japan too but that's only because of Anime. However, Italy has been my dream country. Sorry... I babbled on :)

**ShirleyCharlie:** Yo! You seem to love kids scenario ^^ I will try my best!

**Goshujin Megami-Sama: **I love Camus! Hi-five!

**Guest (Ava):** Why didn't I know about the 3rd season coming in April... *weeps in the corner of the room* T-T I knew it was coming this year but not April...I am looking forward to it ^^


	24. Part Two

**WARNING:** I am going to have to twist their personality a little, not too much. There are some mature content suggested (like hell I am going to actually write the content XD ) so... yeah... if you are under 13 please don't read.

xXx

After the wonderful, once-in-a-lifetime (...hopefully) wedding with your special guy comes your honeymoon for a week and, of course, your... ahem... first night with him. Yep. That scared the hell out of you. _What am I supposed to do? What do I act like? Do I just go to sleep saying I am exhausted? Do I start a conversation or do I just ask him if he is hungry?_ These type of questions ran through your innocent (...won't be soon) mind as you started rolling around on the bed trying to think what to do. Being very busy thinking, you didn't even notice when your husband walked out of the connected bathroom (looking smoking hot with water-droplets dripping from his hair) wearing a soft bathrobe that revealed a bit of his upper-chest. He sweat-dropped at what you were doing. _"(Y/N)..."_

**Reiji:** _Hmmm..._ You are being very weird ever since we arrived at the beach house. *you flushed red as you try to come up with an excuse* _R-really?_ Yep. _I- think it's just the stress of the wedding and stuff._ *he nods seriously as if understanding what you said and then his silver eyes light up as his lips form into a smirk* Then... let's have some fun to relive your stress ^-^ _Eh?!_ *he pulls you onto his lap as you try to break free* Stop fidgeting my dear wife. *he whispers into your ear* _Eiiii!_ *he lays you down on the bed and gets up to turn off the light...* (A/N: I am going to stop here... you can imagine it yourself)

**Ai:** _Yes_. *you never thought you would be marrying someone other than a human* What do we do now? It's only 9:30 pm. *you mentally sigh, glad that he doesn't know the stuff that happens after* According to my data, couples normally- _or not._ *you cover your ears tightly to tune him out* -are you okay with that? _Huh?_ You weren't listening were you (Y/N). _Ahhh..._ *he sighs* Instead of me repeating my self... *he looks straight into your eyes* ...let's just do it. *you blush furiously as Ai pulls you down and- sleeps* _Ai?_ What? _Are you sleeping_? Didn't I tell you, are you okay with just sleeping? You should pay more attention (Y/N). _Eh?!_ (A/N: Be honest, who fell for that?)

**Ranmaru:** _Hai._ *he eyes you carefully then smirks like a Cheshire cat causing you to gulp* _What's with that s-mile, Ranmaru?_ *his grin grows wider as he brings you close to him* You know, I know what you want. *your face flushes red as his words settle in your brain* _Yeah... Great. Thank god, you know I just want to sleep and go out tomorrow._ *you mentally pat your back at the good response but that didn't stop him from coming up with a better counter-attack* Yep. You want to sleep with me. *you sigh as you give in to his desires, of course you won't be able to fight the 5' 11" tall man*

**Camus:** _Yes..._ Stop acting weird. You are a Count's wife; be more ladylike. *you feel very sad for being scolded on your wedding night* _I- I am sorry._ *you apologise as the tears at the corner of your eyes are threatening to fall out while he is taken aback by the apology* Hey- don't take it to the heart. I didn't mean it like that... *you give him a reassuring smile* _I am fine._ *an idea pops into his head as he smirks. Yep! Camus smirked* As an apology, milady, I will do whatever you want me to do... tonight. _Eh?!_ *you blush furiously as he proceeds to turn the light off*

**Eiichi:** _H-Hai..._ *he face is adorned with his heart-throbbing smile* Did you like the wedding? Yeah_... It was just perfect!_ *you honestly admitted* Glad you like it- *he stopped to look at you with a seductive smirk on his face* _What?_ But, you got to pay me back to make this wedding special for you, my angel. *you tried to play innocent but it came out quite awkward* _Hahaha... What are you talking about?_ *he brings your face close to his* You know exactly what I am talking about? _Eiichi..._ *he leans in ever so slowly, capturing your lips in a heated kiss, and soon enough it led to other things*

**Kira:** _Hm?_ ... _You want to talk, Kira?_ ... _Tch._ ...I love you. *you grin like a little kid* _I love you too, Kira!_ *he smiles, finally showing some emotions on his usual poker face* _You smiled!_ Hai. *he walks towards you and awkwardly places you on his lap while you felt yourself burning up* _Kira...?_ I apologise for not being able to show emotions- *you smile gently* _It's fine. I still love you._ -but Eiichi told me to show you how much I loved you at least tonight. *you burn up knowing exactly what Eiichi had in his mind when he told this to your sweet and innocent Kira* (Y/N)? You okay? _I am fine!_

**Nagi:** (A/N: I am not a paedophile. Assume he is in his mid-twenties) _What, Nagi?_ *he shows a grin you know too well* You look amazing in that silk gown, (Y/N). _Ummm... Thanks?_ *he pouts cutely* Ahhh~ it's too bad you won't be wearing it tonight. _What?!_ (A/N: Sorry it's too short but this fits his devilish personality perfectly ^-^ )

xXx

Yeah... this part feels more perverted and awkward. Hope you like it anyway!

Oh and almost forgot... Thank you to everyone who takes time to review *blows you a kiss* I love you all from the bottom of my heart. A review means a lot more to me than a favourite or a follow since a review tells me a lot more than a fav/follow.

**Question:** What would be the prominent flower on your wedding? I am going for irises, or maybe even white roses.

xXx

**The lovely ore-sama45:** "You sly sexy son of a gun." What is this supposed to mean? Hahaha! Hmm... it's sorta of a tongue twister. Try saying that 5 times in a row. Kinda hard.

**FragileDancer:** T_T That is just so... touching. It makes realise the importance of a dad. Well, this is the next chapter you were waiting for.

**Harukananami321:** Ta-da! Here it is. Everyone's beloved Quartet Nigh and *drumrolls* Heavens!

**Goshujin Megami-Sama:** Thank you for reading! It is true, Masato is nowhere near Jinguuji!

**MikaraRinna:** Blame it on those fanfics that write this stuff. I started off so innocent now I feel like a pervert.

**ShirleyCharlie:** Can you even imagine Ren not being a pervert? I mean that kinda creeps me out. *shudder*


	25. When they meet your parents

Scenario: Having dated your boyfriend for three months now, you finally decide it's safe for your boyfriend to meet your parents. He is coming over any second now...

_Knock, knock._

Talk about the devil and here he comes.

A/N: Mom: _**Hi. I am Mrs. (L/N)**_ Dad: **Hi. I am Mr. (L/N)** (L/N): Last name

Natsuki: Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. (L/N). I am Shinomiya Natsuki. *he gives them a cute smile showing his adorbale dimples* _Mom, Dad... he is the one I was talking about._*you smile nervously scared about their response* _**Wahhh! He is so cute! His smile is so adorable! **___*you and your dad watch with mouth-open as your mom rubs her cheeks against Natsuki* **Darling...?** _Mom! He is my boyfriend!_

Tokiya: Hello, Mr and Mrs (L/N). Ichinose Tokiya. I am your daughter's, (Y/N)-san's, boyfriend. *you glance towards your parents to see their reaction* **Very well. I am (Y/N)'s father. Come in.***your mom hits him lightly on the arm* _**Darling, don't be so cold. He is such a handsome man.**___*she looks towards Tokiya and gives him her charming smile* _**Hey, sweetie. I am glad my daughter found a perfect man like you.**___*he returns her smile with a heart-throbbing one* You are too kind madam. *your parents go ahead while you two lingered behind* _Guess my mom likes you._What a relief.

Cecil: *he bows down gracefully* Aijima Cecil. I finally met you, Mr and Mrs (Y/N). *your parents stare at him for a while before inviting him in* _Mom... Dad..._**You don't look like a Japanese person.****_Anata! _**__**What?! I was just curious.***Cecil smiles not so secretly at the scene before him* It's okay, Mrs (L/N). I am not Japanese, however, my mother is. I am the prince of Agnapolis. *your parents stood still, shock evident on their faces, when Cecil said 'prince'* **Pri-prince?!**_**(Y/N)... is it true? **____Yes, mom. He is a prince._**What?! You should have said it sooner that royalty is going to come today!**_**We could have prepared better! **___*you cringed at their loud voices* Please don't sweat it, sir, madam. I just wanted to meet my girlfriend's lovely parents. *both your parents look at you* _**You found yourself a keeper, (Y /N).**_

Ren: Ahhhh~ Nice to meet you, Mrs (L/N). *he pulls out a red rose from nowhere and hands it dramatically to your mother* For a beautiful lady... *you mom nearly faints from too much moe* **Ahem. Excuse me, but that's my wife.***you are 1000 percent sure that your dad doesn't approve of Ren* Gomen. I didn't notice you, Mr (L/N), because your wife's beauty blinded me. *he then winks towards your mother when you step on his shoe, hard. While your mom fainted in your father's arms* _That's my mother you idiot!_Ow! Ow! Ow! (Y/N), stop it. _Don't flirt with her then!_

Otoya: H-hello. Ittoki Otoya. Nice to mee-t you, Mr and Mrs (L/N). **_Awww... kawai!_**__*your mom's response caused Otoya's face to go red* **Hmmm... You seem... decent.**_Dad!_**What? I am just saying that he isn't a player or perverted like most boys.**Ahhhh... Thank you, sir...? *sensing an awkward atmosphere you invited him in however it was still silent* **_You are very handsome, Otoya-kun._**__*you face-palmed at your mother's attempt to keep the conversation going* Thank you, madam. **What****do****you do? Or what's your career plan?**I am an idol, sir. I am part of a six member boy band. **_Really?! (Y/N), this young man is destined to be your future husband!_**___Eh?! _*both of your faces very the same colour as Otoya's hair to say the least*

Syo: Kurusu Syo. You must be Mr and Mrs (L/N). *he gives your parents his signature grin when suddenly your mom's nose starts bleeding* _**He is adorable, (Y/N). Gahhhh! Adorableness overload! **___*you sweat dropped while your boyfried tried not to scream his head off at your mom for calling him 'adorable'* **Oiiii! Your husband is standing right here.****_But... he is a cute unlike you._**___Mom... he is mine._*you stand in front of Syo protectively to get your mother's prying eyes off him* _**Darling~ When (Y/N) marries Syo-chan...**___*you both choke at that phrase* _**...**_**_they will stay with us._**__**Why?***your dad raises his eyebrow***_Cause I always wanted a puppy._**___Mom!_

Masato: Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs (L/N). My name is Hijirikawa Masato, the heir to the Hijirikawa Financial Company. *your parents jaw drop in astonishment* It is an honour to meet you. *after a long stretched silence your dad speaks up* **(Y/N)... You never told us your boyfriend is to inherit a multi-billion yen**(A/N: ? ) **company.**_Tee-hee. I forgot.__**You forgot?! Honestly, (Y/N), what am I going to do with you? **___Please, Mr and Mrs (L/N), don't be bothered by that fact. _**Please come in, Mr- ...**___Mrs (L/N), you can call me Masato. _**Ja... Masato-kun, please come in.**___*your parents disappear inside while you held him back* _Wow. What's with the calm personality. I honestly thought you would be hyperventilating... Masato? Oiiii! Masato! Back to earth!_*let's just say it took you a long time to get your boyfriend to unfreeze*

xXx

I decided it would be easier for me and you all if I published Starish and QN in parts since the updates would be very slow because of school. I don't want you to wait too long.

**Question:**What would your parents be like? For me, I based Otoya's scenario on my parents.

Snow-chan

xXx

ShirleyCharlie: Hai! With the cat ears.

The lovely ore-sama45: Smut! No way. That is beyond my capabilities. Please let's not throw our phones ;)

purpleStar56: Awww... How am I suppose to reply to this? This idea sparked a light in my brain. Thank you for this! Good luck with your fanfic ^^

FragileDancer: Don't say that. Many people care about you. Let's have a single party. I, too, am without a boyfriend.

MikaraRinna: AixSyo is very popular along with RenxMasato. Yuri is girlxgirl... I think.

skoteini thalassa: Glad you liked it!

KnightAngelSupreme: Don't feel stupid. It was just a lame trick I tried to pull off.

WonderRin: Updated! Here you go.

xxXMythiaXxx: I was wondering where you have been. Glad you are back! You really need to calm down ^^ I am okay with kids I guess? I am not really that patient to handle crying babies or the mess they create. You know what? I like them in pictures and when they are sleeping.


	26. Part 2

Scenario: Having dated your boyfriend for three months now, you finally decide it's safe for your boyfriend to meet your parents. He is coming over any second now...

_Knock, knock._

Talk about the devil and here he comes.

A/N: Mom: _**Hi. I am Mrs. (L/N)**_ Dad: **Hi. I am Mr. (L/N)** (L/N): Last name

**Reiji:** *gives a full-blown smile* Ko-ni-chi-wa! Kotobuki Reiji, chu~ _Errr... Mom, Dad, he is my boyfriend._ _**You... You... Please don't tell me you are the son of (whatever his mother's name is)'s son?! She runs the Kotobuki Bento Shop.**_ Hai! She is my mom. **Honto? Wow! Her food is delicious, tell her that. We often dine in there. Every two weeks. **Arigato! I will sure to tell my mother. _**My, my... (Y/N) sure is lucky. Her boyfriend can cook such delicious food. **_*you inwardly grin since your parents seem to accept him* **This one is a keeper, (Y/N). He would be a wonderful husband. ***this statement caused your cheeks to turn deep red while Reiji eyed you with a mischievous grin* _DAD!_

**Ai:** Hajimemashite. My name is Ai Mikaze, your daughter's boyfriend. *your father eyes him curiously while your mother...* _MOM! Your nose is bleeding! __**Eh?**_ *your dad quickly gets a handkerchief out of his pocket and hands to your mother* _**Gomen, gomen. But... this young man (Boy?) is just too cute!**_** Darling! **_Mom!__**What? Just look at him. Such an adorable puppy.**_ *you wrap your arms around Ai's waist and snuggle your face on his chest, pouting cutely* _Roses are red. Violets are blue. He is mine not for you. By any chance if you take my place. I will use my fist to smash your face. __**You should learn to share, (Y/N).**__ No. __**Yes.**__ No. __**Yes**_**.** *you keep bickering with your mom while your dad turns to Ai* **I apologise for my family.** *he then pats Ai's back* What? (A/N: I did not make that little poem up but found it on net. Credits goes to the writer)

**Ranmaru:** Kurosaki Ranmaru. _**H-hello.**_ *your mom whispers in your ear* _**Is he your boyfriend, (Y/N)?**__ Hmm. Why? __**N-nothing.**_*you raise your eyebrows* _**He doesn't look like a person to mess with, that's all.**_ *you look at her weirdly before you start to laugh out loud* **What's wrong, (Y/N)?** _Hahahaha! Oh, mother! Ranmaru looks scary but he is actually as soft as a marshmallow from inside. _W-what are you-you talking about? _Just look at his face lined with blush. He is a tsundere, mother!_ *Ranmaru's face goes even redder* **I see. Well, nice to meet you.** _**Gomen, Kurosaki-kun. (Y/N) is right. You aren't scary at all. **_T-thank you, Mrs (L/N.

Camus: *he bows down and takes out a rose, handing it your mother* Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs (L/N). My name is Camus. _**Wahhh! Arigato! It is a beautiful rose.**_ **Oi! **_Mom, Dad, Camus is the Count of Permafrost. He works for the Queen. _*both your parents' eyes widen* **The Queen?! **Hai, Mr (L/N). I was loyal to the Queen. **Was?** Yes. Was. When I saw (Y/N), I realised that I would always love and be loyal to the Queen on my right. *your cheeks blush lightly while your mom makes the 'awww' sound* _**I am proud of you, (Y/N). You found yourself a keeper. I wish you both **_**happiness.** *your dad sheds large tears* **My little princess is growing up.** MOM! DAD! I am not getting married! *you hear Camus chuckle and whisper into your ear* ...yet, Princess.

**Teaser for the next scenario:** You spot your boyfriend lying down on the school roof *pretend they have one*. He stares at you as you walk towards him when suddenly the wind blew, causing your skirt to... lift upwards and of course, he saw your undergarment. He smiles at you as you try to hide your heavily blushing face. _'Well, this is awkward...'_

xXx

That's it! Hope you like it. I had fun writing Ai's.

**Question:**How is school for you guys? Mine is a prison. T_T

I tried finding Season 3 pics but failed to. Anyone has the link?

Snow-chan

xXx

Gomen. I am short on time. But remember, I still read your reviews.


	27. Valentine's Special

Today is the day of lovers, a day when people confess their love to a special person and spend time with their loved ones. In short today is Valentine's Day. After making sure you have your boyfriend's gift you start looking for him. The first place you think to search is the rooftop and, of course like the psychic you are, you spot him lying down on the school rooftop *pretend they have one*. He stares at you as you walk towards him when suddenly the wind blew, causing your skirt to... lift upwards and, of course, he saw your undergarment. He smiles at you as you try to hide your heavily blushing face. 'Well, this is awkward...'

**Natsuki:**Kawaii ne, (Y/N)-chan. _What are you talking about Natsuki? _Your underwear. _Eh?! _It's so cute since it is decorated with Piyo-chan. *you blush at his statement when he unexpectedly asks an awkward question ever so innocently* Can I see it again, (Y/N)? _Nani?! _Hmm? _Of course not! _I am so sorry for making you so angry. *you suddenly regret shouting at him when you suddenly remember the main reason you came here* _I am sorry for shouting, Nac-chan, but here is your Valentine's Day present._*you hand him a homemade chocolate cake* Thank you, (Y/N)-chan! *both of you spend the entire afternoon eating cake and lying on your back watching the clouds*

**Tokiya:***he places a hand on his mouth and turns away from you* Tokiya? *you hear some muffling coming from his mouth and decide to turn him towards your direction* Gomen... *chuckles* ...but your undergarment... *laughs out loud as you stood there like a statue* _Tokiya? _Hm? _This is the first time I have seen you laugh..._Well... any man will laugh when they find out that their girlfriend wears a teddy-bear printed underwear! _Oi!_

**Cecil:***blush is evident on his tanned skin* Princess...? _Forget that this ever happened._As you wish, Princess. *awkward silence fills the air* (Y/N)-chan? _Hm? _I found out that today is Valentine's Day from Starish. _Y-yes..._Hm. It isn't celebrated in Agnapolis but here the girls give chocolates or presents to their crushes or boyfriends... *you take out a little box wrapped in green from your bag and hand it to him* Thank you, Princess~ *he opens to find a heart-shaped locket with the words Cecil&amp;(Y/N) written in the heart* (Y/N)... Princess... *hugs you tight* I love you soooo much! _Cecil... I can't breathe!_*he releases you* Hahaha... Sorry. I just got excited. _Hmph. I forgive you._*you flash him a sweet smile* Happy Valentine's Day, Cecil!

**Ren:**Inviting me, Little lamb... _Shut up, Ren._Hmm... Too embarrassed to admit? *you proceed to whack him with your sports bag but he grabs your wrist* Feisty aren't we? _Let go._*he leans you closer to him, your faces just an inch apart* Today is Valentine's Day AND my birthday today, (Y/N). I expect a gift from my beautiful girlfriend. _I already have your present ready._I don't need it. _Huh?!_YOU will be my present... tonight.

**Otoya: ***both of you try to avoid eye contact while trying to cover your tomato red faces* Gomenasai, (Y/N)-chan! I swear I didn't mean to look. _No, no, no! You don't have to apologise Otoya-kun! It's not your fault._But- _It's fine. I just wanted to give you your Valentines gift._Oh. I really appreciate the thought, (Y/N). _Ummm... it's... nothing much but here! _*you push the little rectangular box in his hands* *he opens it up to see a *fav/colour* bracelet with your name hanging off it* Arigato, (Y/N)! _No worries. I bought myself a bracelet too._*he blushes when he notices a red coloured bracelet with his name hanging off it*

**Syo:***you both look at each other in awkward silence until he picked up the courage to break it* How is the composing going? _Ummm... okay._*you internally smack yourself for such a lame answer* Okay. _Oh! Almost forgot._*you shuffle through your bag and pull a wrapped package out* _Ano... this is your Valentine Gift. Ahhh... Hope you like it!_*he takes the present from your hands with a blushing face* S-ankyu. *another awkward silence engulfs the roof when he thinks for a moment* I will return the favour on White Day. _I love you Syo-kun..._I love... you too.

**Masato:***after an eternity of awkward silence you decide to speak up* _So... what are you doing here, Masato? _*he blushes for no apparent reason... well, except the fact he saw your underwear but anyway* Ahhh... the sempais have cancelled the practice today so... I am just enjoying the peace here. _Oh. Ano, I was wondering if you... you know, want to go on a_*insert blush* _date today, as it is Valentine._*a lot more blushing from Masato* H-hai. Where- where do you, ahem, want to go?

**Reiji:***he turns his back on you and starts shaking uncontrollably* _Oi! Stop laughing! _*you throw a novel (you had one in your hand) at him* Ow! Hahaha... Angel... Your underwear... Pfft... _Reiji, that was not funny._*he turns back around* Fine, fine. I will stop laughing but that book really hurts you know. _Tch. Whatever._Eh? *pouts cutely* So mean. What book were you reading anyway? _Noooooo! _*after seeing the title, he eyed you pervertedly (A/N: Hopefully that's a word.)* Eh?~ I didn't know my sweet and innocent Angel is into such _mature_stuff. _GIVE IT BACK! _*you snatch the book out of his hands and shove it into your bag* Tee-hee... By the way (Y/N)-chan, the movie has released today. Want to watch it... together? *you smack him hard on his head* _In your dreams, you old pervert! _Ow! *fake tears falls out of his eyes* You can't hit me on the Valentine's Day. Oh! Where is my present, angel? _Forget it._Eh?! So mean, (Y/N)-chan...

**Ai: **What are you doing here, (Y/N)? Shouldn't you be composing songs for us to sing? *you thank kami-sama that your robot boyfriend doesn't understand awkwardness* _I was composing before coming here_*totally lying*_, however, I needed inspiration and decided that the rooftop would be the best place._I see. Well, do you have any ideas about the song we will sing? _Actually..._Hm? _...I wasn't composing for Quartet Night-_Then? _I was composing a song for you to sing... just for you._*his cyan eyes widen before a smile graces his face* The thought is appreciated. _Oh! _What happened? *you rummage through your bag* _I made this for you._*you hand him a box that is cutely wrapped and he takes it from your hands* Thank you. What is it though? _Open it. _*he opens it to find a mix of heart shaped white, milk and dark chocolates* Did you make this? _Hai! _*he takes the milk chocolate and brings it closer to your mouth* Say 'ahhh'. _O-kay..._*you close your eyes in embarrassment and open your mouth just a tiny bit* *you waited for the sweet chocolate to melt in your mouth but something sweeter did* I hope it was sweet... After all, this our sweetest kiss so far...

**Ranmaru: ***tsundere mode on* Oi! _Hai._Wear some... tights or something! Can't you see it's windy! *blushes furiously* _Eh? You expect me to wear tights in this hot weather._But- _That's not the point actually._What? _Ranmaru, today is Valentine's Day!_And? *you punch his chest playfully and whine* _Mou~ Let's go on a date..._Date? _Yes! _*blush lines across his cheeks* Then... ahem... let's go to your *insert coughing* favourite restaurant. _Thank you, Tsun-kun! _I am not a tsundere! _Sure you are not~_

**Camus:***cough-cough* _Ano..._Sorry. _Huh? Why are you sorry? _Ahem... Never mind. *he looks away trying to avoid eye contact when he notices the heavy bag in your hands and decides that this is the best way to change the subject* What's in that bag, (Y/N)-san? _Ohh... Since today is Valentine's Day, Camus-sama, I baked a cake for you._*his eyes start sparkling* Cake? _Yes. Here._*you take out the box from the bag and hand it to him* Is this... Black Forest? _I don't know__actually... Hehehe... I just baked whatever looked delicious._Hmmm... It is baked very well. Thank you. *flashes a lady-killer smile* _N-no worries._

xXx

I mixed two scenarios in this chapter; 'Valentine Day' and 'When they see your underwear'.

So Happy Valentine's Day! Woo-hoo! I will spend this day alone like every other year! Cheers for anyone who is single. Hope the boyfriends of the girls reading this know that their girlfriends will choose these princes over them anytime ^-^

I will. I love you Camus! Marry me~

**Question:**What are you doing today? I am spending this beautiful day studying, eating junk and reading Death Note. Oh, and I bought myself chocolate. My favourite is Lindt and yours? ^-^

Natsume-chan (yes I have changed my username because I love Natsume sooooo much, however you can keep calling me Snow-chan if you want to. I don't mind either way)

xXx

ShirleyCharlie: That is just sad Can't wear coloured hair bands. Talk about strict. My school doesn't allow coloured hair, I really want to dye the tips of my hair deep red or violet T-T

The lovely ore-sama45: They look amazing. Oh my god, Syo-kun looks soooo adorable. Kyaaaa! Oh and I mixed your scenario with Valentine Special but now that I think about it, I should have done both of them separately. *bows head repeatedly* Forgive me!

MikaraRinna: 8pm! That is horrible. How do you manage homework and assignments. All girls school are not pure and innocent, it is the exact opposite *the author knows this from experience*

WonderRin: Middle School?! It's worse in highschool. Where there are girls, there are drama.

FragileDancer: Homeschooled? Nice. You escape the drama, rumours, idiots and teachers in schools. Hope you do well this year. And take care of your health.

Matcha97: I sincerely hope you obtain your college approval. Please do not slap our princes or you would be surrounded by angry fangirls :)

xxXMythiaXxx: What is IB school? If I didn't go to school, I would be writing so many different fanfics and updating like every day. But such is life.


	28. A glimpse into your married life

Important note in the end. Please read.

xXx

Natsuki: *his cooking improved by a lot over the years and now he cooks most of the time for you and (Son name)* **Dad?**Yes, (Son name)-chan? **Drop it with the -chan, it's so girly.**Awww... but you are just like a girl in all those cute dresses... **Mom!**_Yes? _**Tell dad not to call me a girl.**_Natsuki? _But, (Y/N)-chan~ *you sighed as this was a common conversation in your household*

Tokiya: *he is away for most of the time on tours singing and dancing and acting so you didn't see him much but today he came home after a month* What is for dinner, (Y/N)? _I don't know, what do you want, Tokiya? _*he smiles and hugs you from behind* You. _W-what? _You heard me. I want to you. _Don't say that, it's embarrassing!_

Cecil: *being the Queen you didn't have much to do except play with Shu since Cecil handled the country* **Mom?**_Yes, Shu? _**I am prince right?**_Yeah._**Then after that old man, I will become the king?**Wahhhh! You are so mean Shu! *Cecil appeared out of nowhere* **Whatever.**Princess~ He is being mean! *you face-palmed* _I don't have one kid but two._Princess! **Mom!**

Ren: *he came back late that night since the meeting finished late and your daughter fell asleep while waiting for him* I am home. _Welcome back._(Daughter name) has gone to sleep? _Hm. She was waiting for you and just slept half an hour ago._*he bends down to kiss his little princess on her cheeks* **Hmmm... D-daddy?**Sorry to wake you up angel. **Ahh... welcome home.**I am back. *you all ended up sleeping together on the couch*

Otoya: *he enjoyed working as a pre-school teacher while you taught high school students* (Y/N)-chan! I am going to be late. _Yeah. I realised._Wahhhh! Hurry up, (Y/N)! Where is my breakfast? *you mentally sighed* _You are the__only teacher who comes later than the students in tour class._You don't have to rub that in, (Y/N)-chan! Look at the time! Let's go! *he drags you out* _Oi! At least wear your pants Otoya!_

Syo: _Are you okay, Syo?_*you ask the tired voice actor lying on the couch* Na-a. The director wants the lines perfected for the episode of the anime based on Prince of Fight by tomorrow. _Awww... Don't worry. You can do it, chibi-chan! _*he glares at you* Not. Again. (Y/N). *you stick your tongue out at him* _Loser! _Oiiiii! *you run away as he tries to chase you* Get back here! _Never!_

Masato: *he rubs his temple and sighes for the umpteenth time* **Daddy?***he looks down to see his precious daughter with a frown on her face* **Are you okay?***he gives her a reassuring smile* I am fine. _Masato. Please get some sleep. You are overworking yourself. _*you enter the family room with a tray of wet towels* I can't. This is the busiest time for the company. *you give him a disapproving look* **Daddy. Rest. Now.***your daughter spills some fake tears and, of course, this led to him following orders from his daughter*

Reiji: *you glare at him* _Reiji. _Stop being so strict, angel~ _It's not healthy for Kyouhei to eat so much fried food._No~ You should stop feeding him junk like fruits and vegetables. _It is not junk. It's good for him and you._*your son sighs thinking he has to raise two parents* **If you are done, you might like to me drop off to school since I am going to be late. Oh wait, isn't that always.***you slapped Reiji on his arm* Fine. Fine. Let's go Kyokyo. **Stop with that nickname, old man!**

Ai: *his handsomeness (-_-) didn't disappear over the years, in fact, he became more handsome than before and continued his career as an idol and actor* _When are you coming back?_The tour is scheduled to finish in a month's time but it might end a bit later. _Oh._*tears were threatening to fall out of your eyes* Don't be sad. *he suddenly spoke sensing your discomfort* It won't be long. _That's easy for you to say! I will be all alone for a long time._Hey. You make it sound like I won't miss you. Come here. *you hugged him as he kissed the top of your head* I will miss you. *sniff* *sniff* _Me too._

Ranmaru: *it was late into the night and you both were sleeping very peacefully until...* **Wahhhhh!***he taps your hand* Oi... she is awake. Go. *you turn your back towards him* _She is your daughter at night. Go quiet her down._*you hear him grunt as he drags himself towards the nursery* **Wahhhhhh!**Daddy's coming. *after a while he comes back in the room again and cuddles you* We are not having another child soon. _Shut it._

Camus: *your husband and daughter have a huge sweet tooth, therefore, everyday you baked a variety of cakes and muffins* **Mummy?**_Hm?_**What are you making?**_Trying to make strawberry cupcakes._**Yum!**_It is but I can't get it right._What can't you get right? *the deep voice of Camus fills the kitchen as he walks in* **Welcome back, Daddy!**_Welcome back._ I am home. What are you making? _Trying to make strawberry cupcakes._*he gives you a heart stopping smile* Why bother? Strawberries taste much better on you~ _Not in front of Natsume! _**Huh?**

xXx

**Question:**Do you guys know how to cook? Is it normal not to know how to cut a cucumber?

School is a torture. Therefore, updates will be slow since it's hard to come up with different ideas for the same scenario. Unless... you give me a request for only one or two or three at the max. of your favourite characters that would result in a bit quicker updates..

Don't forget to read my BroCon fanfic 'Drabbles' ^-^

Natsume-chan

xXx

FragileDancer: New house, lucky! Wish I had otome games T_T But I don't understand Japanese.

The lovely ore-sama45: Glad you liked it :) I have to agree with you about his socks. Made him look sort of like a school boy. Can't wait for the new season. Kyaaa!

MikaraRinna: BroCon Valentine was hilarious. I watched it twice already. Oh and many of the otakus in my school ship boyxboy. I am like 'Nooooo! Ship them with yourself!'

Kantarera: Congrats for your license! You had an amazing day with friends while I was all Death Note.

ShirleyCharlie: Love them all.

Ava: Don't stress it. I can understand what you wrote. Anyway, woo-hoo, got eyes on someone heh? Happy Birthday in advance. Do you have any fav characters you want me to do?


	29. When you hold their hands in public

_Both of you are wandering aimlessly around the park side by side. Your bodies in no danger of touching each other. You notice other couples holding each other's hands when you gaze at your own. You glance at his peaceful face and reach your hand towards him..._

Cecil: *he looks at you with wide eyes* P- Princess... *you turn your face towards him* _Hm? _*he gives you a small smile* You are ver soft. *light blush lines your cheeks as he looks deep into your eyes* (Y/N)... *he squeezes your hand ever so gently as you two keep walking*

Otoya: *he twitches suddenly and brings his red eyes down to your intertwined hands* (Y/N)-chan... *you give him a charming smile* _Yes, Otoya-kun? _*his face slowly turns to a deep shade of red* Ano... _I like you._Huh? *your sudden confession makes your face turn the same colour as his hair as you mentally slap yourself* _Otoya-kun? _Ahhh... *he rubs the back of head* Ano... I like... you too...? *his response came out like a question than a statement making you crack up* W-what? _Pfft. Nothing~_

Syo: *he shakes the hand you were holding making you loose your grip on him* _Huh? _Huh? *both of you stand dumbfounded as he tries to comprehend what was going on* Oh. *he mutters finally figuring out what was going on* I... thought a spider was on my hand... *he rubs the back of his head* _Ohhh... Syo-kun..._Hehehehe~ That was stupid. *you feel his hand close on your own. _Syo-kun? _Let's go.

Reiji: *he winks at you causing you to heat up* Hmmm... Angel~ _W-what...? _*he removes his hand and holds your shoulder, bringing you closer to him* Much better ~ _Oiiii...! _You like me. *that causes your face to go hotter than before* _It's not- _I love~ you too *he notices an ice-cream stand and drags you there.

xXx

For The lovely ore-sama45. Thank you for this idea

To all my readers, I am working solely on requests + your fav. characters

Therefore, please fill my to do list ~

**Question:** What is your star sign? I am a proud Gemini.

Natsume-chan

xXx

I am updating again today. Gonna reply to your reviews then :)


	30. When they come home drunk

Reason for not updating yesterday: Boys over Flowers and The Monthly Girls Nozaki-kun *starts having -ahem- lewd dreams*

_You paced around the room. It was already 11pm and there was still no sign of your idol husband. Worry filled your body. You tried not to think of the worst but horrible thoughts kept replaying in your mind. What if he got in an accident? What if he was kidnapped? What if he di-? You shook your head at that thought. He is probably stuck in traffic... You tried to console yourself. _

_Ding-Dong_

_Relief spread in your body. You ran to the door and opened it quickly. _

_"Where were- Did you drink?" _

_"Hic- No, (Y/N) -hic."_

xXx

Tokiya: *you put a hand on your nose, disgusted by the horrible smell of liquor* _Tokiya-_ What? _I was worried about you._ Hic- Really...? *he suddenly collapses on you* _Tokiya! Move! You are heavy._ *you tried to tell your husband to get off but he was already deep asleep* (Y/N)... *you stopped struggling and started to listen to his sleep talk* ...I ...love ...you. Eh? Ren... -hic- said... if -hic- ...I love you... I have to -hic- drink the whole bottle... so -hic- I did... Don't be mad... *you smiled softly and tried to kiss his cheek* _How can I be mad, Tokiya?_

Otoya: *you were surprised to see your cute, dorky boyfriend drunk* (Y/N)... I love you -hic- sooooo much... *he pulls out a red rose and hands it to you* ...for my beautiful wife... _Errrr... I am assuming you had a drink at Ren's place._ *he rubbed his head, tried to, but ended up stumbling* Hehehehe -hic- how did you know...?_ Ahhh... it's quite obvious._ Hahahaha -hic-never mind, sweetheart, -hic- *he brings his face close to yours* I... -hic- love you. *he brings his face even closer but due to his drunkenness he snored away on your shoulder* _Oh, Otoya._

Masato: *instead of him constantly freezing up, it was you this time* (Y/N) -hic- (Y/N)... *you looked at him wide eyed*_ Is it really you?_ -hic- Of course... *he gives you a flashy smile and holds you close* _Masato!_ *you shook him vigorously* _Masato! Masato! Get back to your normal self!_ -hic- What... are you -hic- talking about...? *he holds your hands tight making you stop shaking him*_ W-what...?_ *he smirks and leans towards you* _Masato!_ *he puts a finger on your lips* Shhhh... I am... sleepy... let's go -hic- _Eh?! _

Ai: *you stood shocked... only one thing in your mind*_ Can robots get drunk?!_ (Y/N)... _Ai?_ You... _Hmm?_ ...look... beautiful... hic... *he gives you a full-blown smile* *your face starts to heat up since your robot husband didn't normally express his emotions* _Okkaayy..._ *he tried to walk towards you however landed flat on his face due to his unbalance* _Ai!_ *you kneel down and turn him over however he just smiled up to you adorably* Heh... Love you... *and he falls in deep slumber*

xXx

For xxXMythiaXxx. Thank you for this idea. As for the characters, since I didn't know which ones you wanted, I randomly picked them from a bowl hat. If I have missed any of your favs, Let me know so I can add them. Thank you once again!

To all my readers, thank you for your reviews. I appreciate your efforts.

**Question:** What's your fav. colour? I realllyyyy love blue, especially baby blue.

Natsume-chan

xXx

Due to a number of review (I love you all for that), I might not have replied to a few. I am not too sure. So if I did miss you, I deeply apologise for that. I didn't do it on purpose.

MikaraRinna: BroCon! Loved the Valentines. I found the part where Juli throws a nut and the brothers' chocolates are ruined hilarious.

Derpyotaku: Hey! Thank you for your reviews. I will try to work on my mistakes. Satsuki? Hmmm... I can try one if you want.

Starishadow: Hey, hey, hey. It's totally fine. Wow, you never tried cucumbers. They are quite nice. Try some, someday. I found an otome game. It's called 'My forged wedding'. Have you played it before?

sweetknife55: Concert? Theirs or somebody elses?

ShirleyCharlie: yeah... only four. This way I can update fairly quickly and not feel like I am repeating the reactions that bore the readers.

ScarletRebel: Geminis Unite!

Hikaread515: Hey there! Thank you for reading. The reason I did only a few is because this way I can update fairly quickly and not feel like I am repeating the reactions that bore the readers. I loveeee the ideas. Thank you for coming up with them. I would make sure to include those two princes. Thank for such a beautiful review, Hikari :) (You are Japanese! Kyaaaa!)

The lovely ore-sama45:OMG. I can't wait! These 16 days would drag on slowly...

FragileDancer: You were born before? I was born after. I am actually meant to be a Taurus but due to me being late... I am a Gemini

Ava: I don't know how to spell it either. Tee-hee. Are those movies? I don't watch a lot of movies. I watch Japanese and Korean dramas.


	31. When they are tricked into watching

A/N: Just saying I haven't watched it -/-  
And I just came back from my travel so forgive the lack of interesting reactions. I am dead tired T_T

_You decided to mess with your boyfriend by taking him to the cinema to watch Fifty Shades of Grey. After the movie finished you exited the__cinema and..._

Natsuki: _So how was it~? _*you wiggled your eyebrows at him* How was what? *he looked at you, confusion evident on his face* _The movie? _Ohhhh... *he smiles cutely* I was really tired so I slept before it began... *you face palmed at your fail trick*

Otoya: _Otoya! Your nose is bleeding! _Huh? *he touched the area just above his lips to find blood coming out* Eh?! *you shuffled through your bag for a handkerchief* _Here._Ahhh... Arigato... _So how was the movie? _Eh?! *more blood streamed out of his nose*

Syo: *he was shouting incoherently while you plain ignored him* (Y/N)! Are you even listening?! *you pouted at him as his face turned to a different shade of red (50 shades of red _ )* _No~_Oiiiii! Why did you do that?! *you decided to tease him more* _For fun~_

Masato: _Hurry! _*you screamed at the ambulance he currently occupied* _Masato! Take care~ _*you sniffed as the ambulance sped to the nearest hospital*

Ai: _Tell me~_I told you already. I don't care about the movie. _B-but your eyes never left the screen. You were staring at it._(Y/N). I look at things like that. *A/N: This was the hardest to write :( *

Ranmaru: What the utter hell was that?! _Hey! I liked the movie! _*blush lined his cheek bones* Tch. It was pathetic. Waste of time. *you raised your eyebrow* _Really now? Your eyes never left the screen~ _S-shut up! Tch.

xXx

Question: What's your dream city/country? Don't say Japan just because of anime unless that is actually your dream country. For me, though I would love to go to Japan, I love New York

I am sorry for not replying to your reviews again but I am dead tired


	32. When you fight with him

You two are fighting over the colour of the 'dress' ;)

Cecil: White and gold. _Black and blue. _No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. No. Yes. Ha! Princess~ That's not fair~! *he pretends to cry while you just roll your eyes* I swear it's white and gold not blue and black. You are blind then. Wahhhh~ You are so mean! *you stick your tongue out* Who says I was ever nice you good-for-nothing prince. *he dramatically wails even more* It's just a dress, princess. Fine. You are right. *he sniffs while you smirk at him* You give in too easily, stupid.

Ren: *you shout incoherently while he just smiles at you* _Are you blind?! It is BLUE and BLACK! Oh wait, you are too blinded by the love of your "fangirls" to be able to see properly - _*he claps his hand on your mouth, shutting you up* Little lamb~ I will look at the dress again. But... If it's still white and gold for me, you give me a kiss and if it is white and gold, I give you a kiss. Okay? _Fine! I would be rig- Wait a minute! _*he smirks* _You pervert! _

Reiji: _For. The. Last. Time. You. Are. Wrong. It's white and gold. _*he shakes his head playfully* Nope! It is blue and black, angel~ *you throw anything that comes in your hand at him* Oiiii! Angel! *he barely misses the fork aimed at him* That might have hit my eye! _Whoops~ I missed. _Angel~ *he weeps in the corner of the room*

Camus: *you both are staring in each other's eyes* It's not worth it, (Y/N). _I won't lose to you. _*you try your hardest not to blink but your eyes kept twitching* Blue and black. _Na-na. It's white and gold. _I am a Count. _That doesn't make a difference. _*his eyes twitches slightly* I am right. _I wouldn't agree with - _*you suddenly gasp and point behind him* What? _Hahahaha~ You blinked! _*he sighs in frustration at your childish antics while you run around like an idiot*

xXx

To Hikaread515... Hope you like it!

Question: What colour did you see? Blue and black? White and gold? It was really weird for me since at first I saw white and gold then it just changed in front of my eyes. Weird.

Natsume-chan

xXx

Finally! Found time to reply to your wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing. You make my day with those reviews. There so many so please forgive if I, by any chance, miss yours.

The lovely ore-sama45: Europe is beautiful. Japan too. I plan to go to Paris next year, I don't think I would have enough money for the whole of Europe though T_T

Starishadow: Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ji hoo! I adore him so much. His smile. I melt evrytime he smiles. I wouldn't be surprised if the production company pays him for smiling.

xxXMythiaXxx: Publish your manga! Wow. You must be good at drawing. I, on the other hand, am really bad. Florida? Nice.

MikaraRinna: Korea! Boys over Flowers. *drools* Not sure if I am right, but I think its really cold there from what I have seen in the drama.

FragileDancer: Without even watching the movie, I am pretty sure everybody has an idea what it's about ;)

Ava: I live in Australia! The weather is unpredictable here but it is a really nice place to live.

Kantarera: Prague? Where is this place? I thought Paris is the most romantic place. My holiday?! I have so much stuff to study for! Wahhhh~ Especially Physics.

WonderRin: Woah, hardcore eh? :) EXO I am assuming?

Derpyotaku: Of course I would believe you :)


	33. When you go living with them

You step into the apartment you bought just after your engagement with your boyfriend of 4 years. All of your things were already delivered to your apartment so now you can finally start living together.

"Ohhh... you are here early, (Y/N)..."

You smiled at your fiancé who seemed like he just woke up from a deep slumber.

"Hai."

xXx

Tokiya: *he took the handbag you were carrying and closed the door behind you* You should have called me to pick you up. _It's okay. I guessed you were tired with moving places and the arrangements for the upcoming wedding. _*he placed a sweet kiss on your cheek* Anything for you, Mrs. Ichinose. _Yeah right. Not yet, Mr Ichinose._

Ren: *he stroked your face with his finger* To think you would accept my proposal, little lamb~ _We are only humans, Ren; mistakes do happen._*he chuckled quietly as you stepped inside the apartment* Hmm... you love me. _Haha! You wish._*he wrapped his arms around your waist* I love you. _Hai, hai. Love you, too._*he pecks you on your lips*Love you more. _Love you the most._

Masato: *you ran and tackled him into a hug* _Masato! I missed you._(Y/N)-san... you are... choking... me! *you let go of him immediately* _Whoops~ Sorry._It's okay. _Oh._Hm? _By the way, stop it with the -san. We are married, well about to be, now! _*his cheeks blushed ever so slightly* Yeah... (Y/N)-sa... (Y/N). _Yay! You said my name without any honorifics._*you pulled him into a bone crushing hug again* I... can't... breathe!

Ai: *he came towards you and closed the door behind you* It's very cold outside. I have the heater on in the living room. _I am home._*he smiled gently and pulls you into an embrace* Welcome back, (Y/N). *you giggled softly and pulled back moments later* _Hungry? _If you are the one cooking; I will eat anything you make. _Sure, sure. Takoyaki sounds good? _It sounds great.

Ranmaru: *he gave you a sleepy smile that caused you to blush* What's in that box? I thought I had everything delivered? _We will have two companions living with us._Huh? *you opened the box and two furballs jumped on you* They are- _cats._*you handed him one of the grey cats* _Kawaii, eh? _N-no... not r-really. *you laughed as he blushed slightly* _Your tsundere side is coming out, Ran-ran._Oiii! Stop it with that ridiculous nickname and I am not a tsundere. *you laughed again as you pinched his cheeks* _My tsunmaru._

xXx

It's nice to write a fluffy thing once in a while ^-^ Didn't have my laptop therefore the late update.

Question: Five interesting facts about you ~  
1) Okay, I don't know why many people I meet hate maths. I am a total maths nerd. No comments.  
2) I loveeee to travel. After high school I have planned to travel many countries.  
3) I talk to a lot of people but I only have like 4 friends I can count on.  
4) I might get many hates because of this... but I honestly don't like animals. The most I can handle are tigers and snakes.  
5) I am a spoiled brat since I am the only girl and well... I get what I want.

Natsume-chan

xXx

Kantarera: Oh sorry... I didn't read the 'one of' part. Ren would obviously think of sneaky ways to get what he wants.

Derpyotaku: Australia! Many readers want to go there but I don't really see why as I have lived here for literally my entire life.

Starishadow: I agree. His killer smile. With that scenario I can already imagine the reader squealing about the BOF guys while our princes are getting irritated.

MikaraRinna: That is so true. It isn't a nice dress.

KuraiHaru17: Hello :) Thank you for reading. My mom already thinks I am crazy for liking 2D boys instead of 'real' guys.

FragileDancer: The fact that you included 'shades' and 'grey' in the review got me thing about '50 shades of grey'. I am such a perv T_T

WonderRin: I actually just got into the Korean dramas and music after starting Boys over Flowers. The first time I saw the picture of EXO members and I fell in love with Luhan. He is adorable.

Ava: Ren, of course :) Let me watch it and then I shall fangirl ;)

Hikaread515: When someone tells me I made their day... it just makes my day. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. And rest assure, I am human... i think ;)

Teliov Vanderwick: Na... not really. Many people saw different things.

AiPom4: Thank you. My fav is Camus after all.

Guest (whoever you are): Wait a minute. I will watch it and then fangirl with you ;)


	34. When they see you cry

Let's say you HAD a boyfriend but he cheated on you . So here you are, on the rooftop crying your heart out when suddenly the door opens.

Standing in front of you is none other than your ex-boyfriend's friend.

xXx

Natsuki: *his smile turned into a frown as he approached you* What happened, (Y/N)-chan? *that caused you to burst into another round of tears* (Y/N)... *he sat next to you and cuddled you while whispering into your ear* Shhhhh... everything is going to be fine... Shhhh... *you calmed down soon* _Thank you, Natsuki._

Cecil: *he came over to you and rested your head on his chest* _T-thank you... Cecil..._*using his hand he wiped your tear stained face* Princess... _Hmmm?_Find someone who ruins your lipstick not mascara. *you stopped sniffing and looked at him wide eyed* _Cecil...?_*he leaned in and kissed you on the lips before pulling away a moment later* Sorry... I ruined your lipstick...

Otoya: (Y/N)-chan... *he sat down next to you, handing you a handkerchief* _A-arigato... Otoya..._*he rubbed circles on you back as you cried into the handkerchief* You know, (Y/N), he isn't worth your tears. _I- know... but it still hurts... he ripped my heart into pieces._Then... *you looked at him with watery eyes as he blushed deeply* ...Can I join the pieces back together?

Syo: *he started freaking out* Oiiiii! Who made you cry?! Tell me the name and he won't see the next sunrise! *you giggled a bit* Huh? _Syo... Pfft. Hahahahaha~_*his face showed utter confusion* _Gomen... but you looked very cute trying to be tough._Oiiiii! I am not cute! *you laughed more loudly as he kept talking about how he wasn't cute*

Reiji: *a scowl replaced his cheery smile* It was (B/F/N), right? *you nodded but your tears didn't stop* That bastard! How dare he?! He is dead meat when I see him. _It's fine, Reiji._*he glared at you* No it's not. *you haven't seen him this angry before* You deserve someone better than that jerk. I- _huh?_*he blushed* _Reiji?_*he slowly walked towards you and picked you up from your sitting position* I- *he suddenly hugged you and whispered three words into your ears* I love you...

xXx

I don't remember who asked for this... sorry.

Question: Do you have any siblings? I have a younger brother but I want an older brother... actually two or three. I would like them to be at least 6 years older than me. Don't ask me why T_T

Natsume-chan

xXx

MikaraRinna: Hey... don't say that. Everybody is interesting in his or her own ways. I can relate with the otaku bit but with the sweets... I can only stand chocolate.

FragileDancer: I can relate with the perfectionist part. I have a major case of OCD. Must be nice living right near the sea.

Derpyotaku: Nope, I don't mind at all; Tsunmaru does though ;) California... nice. I loveeee avocado. Wait... are you in college?

Teliov Vanderwick: When I think about it... flushing the toilet at night is kind of scary... One thing I would 1000 percent fail at is music. I can barely play twinkle twinkle little star on the piano without people telling me to stop playing.

KuraiHaru17: OMG! The last bit cracked me up! :) Dark places kinda creeps me out. I am a scaredy cat honestly. You are not boring at all actually.

ShirleyCharlie: He is a true gentlemen :)

Guest1995: Thank you for reading. I like cats in anime, in real life *shudder*

Minaku Yoka: I know absolutely nothing about make-up. My friends tell me I should have been born a boy. I love to sing but sadly I sound like a dying walrus.

Ava: That is a lot of brothers... I, too, rather hang out with boys than girls since it is less drama with them.

WonderRin: Korean?! Wahhhhh... lucky. My parents have been to Seoul... I want to go too T_T Lol, last language. Is that even a phrase :)


	35. Couldn't fit the title

**First****Child **(C/N)

**_Second child if there is_**____(S/C/N)

A scenario I never finished. Here is whatever I have done. Enjoy~

**Tokiya: **twin daughters

_**Dadd~y...**___Yes, (S/C/N)? **_You know that (C/N) has a boyfriend? _**__**Oiiii! You weren't suppose to say that!***Tokiya raises his perfect brow* Is it true, (C/N)? *(C/N) blushes to a dark shade of red and nods hesitantly* (C/N). *sensing the dangerous aurora on the dining table you quickly interjected in their conversation* _Dinner's ready! _(Y/N). _Yes, Tokiya..._Our daughter is dating... *you glance quickly at your daughter who is trembling slightly* _Oh, honey~ I am so happy for you~ _(Y/N)! She is... _Tokiya. Our daughter is growing up. She deserves her freedom._*he pondered this for a moment before sighing in defeat* Make sure things don't get intimidating, (C/N). ** Dad~!**

**Ren:**one daughter

I would not allow that, (Y/N). (C/N), you are not allowed to date, now or ever. **Daddy...**_Ren..._That is final. *your daughter runs up to her room crying as Ren feels very guilty for making her upset* _Ren, I think..._I know (Y/N) but she is mine... *he walks to her room and finds her sobbing uncontrollably* *he makes her sit on his lap as he rocks her back and forth just like a parent does to their baby* I am sorry (C/N)... but I love you the most and nobody can love you as much as I do... **That is not true, my future husband would love me the most.**Nope. **Why?**Because a girl's father is the only man who would never hurt her. **Daddy...**I will allow you to date but if he hurts you... **...you will make your fangirls hurt him. I love you~ **Love you two

**Otoya: **One daughter - Akayuki

_Otoya, Akayuki has something to tell you._**N-no, I don't-**_Akayuki._*Otoya tilts his head towards the side* Wait... what's going on? _She will tell you..._Aka-chan? **Ahhh... Dad, I... I... haveaboyfriend.**Huh? **I... have a boy- friend.**Oh. *you notice your daughter fidgeting nervously* Well... I- ahem. I trust you Akayuki. **Hm.**So... I am trusting you with this relationship. *tears spill out of your daughter's eyes as she hugs her dad with all her might* **Thank you soooo much Dad!**Ano... just... never mind.

**Camus: **One daughter - Natsume

What?! *he slammed the table upon hearing Natsume's confession* _Camus. That was overboard. _(Y/N). I would not allow this. *Natsume tried to hold her tears back but to no avail* **Daddy... **No. Natsume. This is my limit. I order you to end your relationship with that bastard. _Camus! Enough. This is Natsume's life. Let her live the way she wants to live. _(Y/N). _Natsume, please leave us alone. _**Yes, mom. ***as soon as she leaves, you gaze lovingly at Camus* _Spill the beans. _*he sighs* I don't want her to date. She belongs to me. I can't imagine with any other person. _But, Camus... If she doesn't date; she won't marry. And if she doesn't marry; we won't have any grandchildren to spoil- _(Y/N)!

xXx

Guys, I seriously need names of the children if you want me to continue 'children' scenario.

Natsuki -boy

Tokiya - twin girls

Ren -girl

Masato - girl

Ranmaru - girl

Nastume-chan

xXx

WonderRin - My mom won't be buy me OHSHC poster since she thinks it is weird to have photos of hot *ahem* anime *ahem* guys in my room.

MikaraRinna - I know the feeling with younger brothers. He is annoying but I don't think I would be happy without him.

sweetknife55 - Firstly your username is so... cute? Sweetknife. Hahahaha~ Oxymoron. I don't think I am on the level for writing angst. I should try writing really sad stuff and move on from cute, fluffy, romantic scenarios.

Guest1995 - Yesss... 'awwww' describes things more than words ever could ;) Twins...?! *rambles on about how lucky you are*

ShirleyCharlie - Ren, I assume, would be flirty as always

ScarletLuna082 - *bows* thank you for the compliment. I want a sister too :(

xxXMythiaXxx - Three reviews! Thank you :) *hugs you like Natsuki* I have exams to study for... and here I am updating again. You family understands you if they introduced you to anime. Unlike mine... As for season 3, kyaaaaaa! They look more gorgeous and more stubborn. I was surprised with Masato's boldness and Tokiya's 'I want you to only collide with me'. An Camus's entry *drools*

Derpyotaku - Yes. Yes. And yes. He looks more hot when he is serious. It's not that I am weirded out. It's surprising to know that college students visit and read fanfics too. Wow... I always thought my readers were 16 and below.


	36. Perks of Dating Ren

**A/N - taking a break from writing scenarios**

xXx

**Reasons for loving him?**

● He is fashionable - you don't have to worry about his clothing style when you two go out AND he would buy you fashionable *ahem*designer*ahem* clothing

● He is rich - he would treat you like a princess; giving you everything you want and you don't have to worry about your financial situations

● He has tanned skin that perfectly complements his strawberry blond hair colour and he is tall. Period.

● Due to his personality, he would never make you feel bored or unloved

● Carefree - he wouldn't hold you back from things you like or put restrictions on you

● He knows Italian - anybody interested in Italian?

● He is apparently very interested in foreign languages - you will travel the world with him!

● He can cook! *hurray for me who has no experience in the kitchen department whatsoever*

● His voice is soooo soothing - he would sing love songs to you whenever you want him to

But the most important thing is that...

...he has a soft heart that he hides behind his flirtatious exterior - he likes to listen to the song his deceased mother hummed when she was pregnant with him. You would play both a mother and wife figure to him *author has used the whole box of tissues by crying her eyes out*

**He, however, comes at an expense of:**

● Fangirls - once they find out you are dating Ren; they won't spare you

● He has a tendency to flirt - I am pretty sure no matter how many girls he flirt with; you will always be on his mind and in his heart

● He doesn't like chocolate...

**Would you date him?**

xXx

Like it? Hate it? Should I continue for other characters?

Natsume-chan

xXx

Sorry, but I really need to start studying. I shouldn't have updated either *cries because the author can see a fail in her upcoming tests*


	37. Perks of Dating Otoya

Let me just say this to all the people who have supported this fanfiction. Thank you so much. Words cannot describe how thankful I am to you all for supporting this fanfic and me. The reason I have been updating a lot lately is because I am really stressed about my exams and I can't concentrate. Normally, I enjoy learning but it is not the case this time. So, I am trying to take my mind of stress by writing and reading. You don't know how much a simple review, a simple 'I like these scenarios' and even answering to my random questions means to me. It really puts a smile on my face. It makes my day to know that somewhere in this world there is a person who is smiling, even if a tiny bit, by reading what I write. Thank you for adding colours to my dull life.

To anybody who also has exams coming up; Good luck to you. I sincerely hope you do your best. This is my last update until my exams are over. I will try my best to study and do well.

(Sorry, the message above is too long. I just had to get that out to every single person reading my scenarios)

xXx

Since many people requested this (I have no idea why)... Perks of Dating Otoya (funny how it is his birthday today)

**Reasons for loving him?**

· * He will never make you feel lonely or bored due to his bubbly nature

· * He will overshadow your negativity with his positiveness

· * He will be there when the whole world turns their back on you

· * He is very athletic... he must have a perfect, toned body underneath his t-shirts

· * He would sing lullabies for you all night long just so you can have a good sleep

· * He won't be able to afford diamonds but he would keep you happy with whatever he has to offer

· * He is not too tall or short; making cuddling with him more comfortable

· * When a tear escapes your eyes; he would do everything to stop the next one

· * He would detect in a blink of whether you are smile is real

· * No matter how far you are; you would be in his heart forever

· * He is the type of person who he would be happy to see you eating his only piece of chocolate

· * Despite his kind nature; he wouldn't hold back when somebody makes you cry

· * He would be there for you whenever you need him

**But the most important thing is...**

... he fakes a smile to cover his sadness - he has never experienced living with his real family. Hopefully, you will help bring his true smile out by being the family he deserves.

**He, however, comes at an expense of:**

· * (like Jinguji) fangirls - they won't leave you alone

· * awkward moments - he blushes really easily, therefore, those cute, romantic moments would be filled with great embarrassment

· * I can't think of anything else because he is perfect

**His type of girl:** a sweet, short girl who likes to sing and can cook well. Extra points if she plays a sport, preferably, soccer.

**Would you like to be his girl?**

xXx

P.s. I still haven't decided the name because I didn't think I would get so many suggestions. I don't know what to do since I don't want to make anyone upset by not choosing the names they have suggested. Any suggestions on how to solve this problem?

Natsume-chan (I am quite surprised by the amount of positive response I got for 'Perks of Dating...' )


	38. Not a Goodbye

I should have posted this earlier.

Soooooo, I am not exactly leaving my fanfic writing but I will be gone for a little while. Think it of as taking a break from writing for a year or two. This is due to the stress of being in my senior year and studies will get harder in these two years and will require more effort. My parents and teachers have high expectations from me and I do not want to let them down. If I wish to succeed in my studies, I will have to give it my all without getting distracted.

I am not putting this fanfic as 'discontinued' or 'completed' as, like I mentioned above, I WILL be back without fail.

Thank you to all my readers who have supported me and my work :) Please don't forget me, little lambs~

Natsume


End file.
